


Идеальная (не) пара

by Kaya_kita



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Rewrite, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_kita/pseuds/Kaya_kita
Summary: Однажды, перебрав в баре, Фронг и Кинг решают, что они идеальная пара, но не все с этим согласны
Relationships: Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara, King/Ram (My Engineer)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть небольшие спойлеры по событиям, которые в новелле происходят после того, как закончился первый сезон, но они все не сюжетные.
> 
> Иллюстрация к тексту от Shion669 https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion669  
> https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/09/09bebdfa53b768f691994133504fb22b.jpg

Назойливый неоновый свет пульсировал красными вспышками, которые, казалось, проникали даже сквозь закрытые веки. Воздух в баре, насквозь пропитанный парфюмом, запахами пота и алкоголя, душил как ворох одеял в жаркую ночь. Хотелось скинуть с себя липкую, вязкую полудрему, выйти на улицу, окунуться в мимолетную, ускользающую ночную прохладу, позволить ветру вести себя подальше от ярких огней и нескончаемого шума. Но там, в отрезвляющей тишине, вновь проснулись бы мысли, набросились разъяренными псами. Здесь, в толпе громких незнакомцев, они затихали, будто испугавшись посторонних глаз. Саднящее беспокойство терялось за громкими звуками музыки. Здесь Кинг мог не вспоминать. Забыть на время, как пьяно и отчаянно поцеловал Рама, их разговор спустя несколько дней, свою вину, боль в его глазах. Как после этого Рам отдалился. Как их постепенное сближение теперь развернулось в обратную сторону, и из друзей они вновь стали старшим и младшим. Пи и нонгом. Кинг случайно узнал, что Рам снова бывает дома, видимо, помирился с отцом, а сегодня также случайно увидел его с красивой девушкой. Они прекрасно смотрелись вместе. В этом было какое-то мазохистское удовольствие — увидеть собственную правоту. Хотя, первое время, ещё вспыхивали сомнения.

Очередная порция виски обожгла горло. Кинг ждал, пока оно подействует — расфокусирует внимание, спутает мысли.

— Кого я вижу… — голос раздался над самым ухом, пробившись сквозь ритмичные звуки музыки. — Один? Надоело тенью за Боном ходить? 

Кинг поднял взгляд от пустого уже стакана. Почему даже здесь его не оставляли в покое? 

— А где остальная банда инженеров? — возвышавшийся над ним Фронг злорадно демонстрировал собственное совершенство. Аккуратная прическа, одежда, сидящая на нём так, как обычно бывает только на моделях в модных журналах, и уверенное превосходство во взгляде. Насмешливая улыбка кривила уголок губ. — С чего вдруг Кингу пить в одиночестве? Или после того, как тебя, а не Бона назначили лидером СОТУС, между вами не всё гладко?

Кинг отвернулся и снова посмотрел в пустой стакан. Виски подействовал — мысли в голове вертелись медленно, лениво, беспорядочно, как очумевшие от жары мухи. 

— Если тебе Бон нужен, его здесь нет. 

— Мне нужен? — внезапно Фронг рассмеялся, и Кинг понял, что тот пьян. Гораздо пьянее его самого — того и гляди свалится на грязный пол. — Мне никто не нужен! — продолжил Фронг и опасно покачнулся.

Кинг подтолкнул к нему свободный стул. Людям стоит помогать, даже если они ведут себя как избалованные дети, к тому же, если Фронг развалится на полу, не трудно представить, кому придется с ним возиться. 

Брови Фронга удивленно поползли вверх, он хотел что-то сказать, но от обмена колкостями спасло то, что его снова качнуло. 

— А что здесь делает Фронг великолепный? Да ещё и один. Без поклонников. 

— Ты меня со своим дружком не перепутал? Это Бон у нас… плеее-йбой, — последнее слово Фронг практически выплюнул.

— А где твой доктор? — Кинг огляделся, убеждаясь, что пи`Тара рядом нет. — Почему он не составил тебе компанию? 

— Доктор... — Фронг снова рассмеялся, но теперь слишком громко и наигранно. — А доктор не мой. 

— М-м-м... — протянул Кинг и машинально откинул с лица пряди. Тут пахло драмой. Три месяца назад, в лагере, пи`Тара и Фронг буквально не отходили друг от друга, это многие заметили, у их пары успели появиться поклонники. Всё казалось очевидным. А вот что было дальше — Кинг не знал. Сначала ему было не до чужих драм, своей хватало, а затем назначение лидером СОТУС стало отнимать столько времени, что он уже забыл, когда последний раз покупал новые растения, не говоря уже о том, чтобы интересоваться сплетнями. Похоже, поездка в лагерь закончилась плохо не только для него. 

— А где твой молчаливый младший? — в тон ему спросил Фронг. 

Кинг поморщился. Про них с Рамом шептались на инженерном, но, оказалось, это успело выйти за пределы факультета.

— Тебя это не касается.

— Только не говори мне, что он не твой. 

Кинг промолчал.

— Так, так... — Фронг перестал усмехаться и подался вперед. — А у нас много общего. 

*******

Спустя полчаса Кинг запоздало удивлялся, как легко ему говорить с Фронгом. И хотя тот не изменял своему насмешливому стилю общения, теперь это казалось милым. Его поддразнивания больше походили на легкий флирт красавчика, привыкшего играть на публику, чем на желание задеть. Частично их сблизил виски, но не только. 

Фронг был и прав, и не прав в том, что касалось их с Боном дружбы. Они не ссорились и уж точно не враждовали из-за места лидера — Бона гораздо больше волновали отношения с Дыаном, чем тренировки младших. Но, тем не менее, Кингу стало трудно находить общий язык с друзьями. С Фронгом их объединяли потерянные чувства, которые они никак не могли отпустить, а с друзьями это наоборот разъединяло. Те были слишком счастливы, слишком погружены в собственные отношения, невозможно было смотреть на них и не вспоминать о собственных проблемах. К тому же притворяться перед ними, изображая обычную беспечность, становилось всё труднее — они слишком хорошо его знали, а Ти и Бон считали своей обязанностью о нем беспокоиться. 

Кинг как раз рассказывал Фронгу, как им пришлось вчера несколько часов жариться на солнце вместе с первокурсниками, пока те разучивали песню, как выражение лица того резко изменилось. Кинг обернулся — позади стоял пи`Тара. 

— Пи, — Кинг сложил руки в приветственном вай.

Тот кивнул в ответ.

— Пи, — в точности повторяя его действия, произнес Фронг, от выпитого его разморило ещё больше.

— Что-то отмечаете? — на лице пи`Тара светилась добрая, чуть насмешливая улыбка. Он был старше их с Фронгом на три года и уже закончил обучение, теперь ему предстояла практика в больнице. Легкий в общении, искренний, заботливый, только слегка странный. Хотя что в этом плохого? Кингу нравилось всё странное. 

— Отдыхаем, пи, — у Фронга заплетался язык, и он так медленно и старательно выговаривал слова, будто каждый раз заново вспоминая, как именно они произносятся. — Ты здесь зачем? 

— Встречался с младшими. Уже поздно, могу я проводить тебя домой? 

— Забота о нонге? — Фронг посмотрел на пи`Тара с вызовом. — Не стоит. 

— Сейчас ты не выглядишь как человек, который сможет сам о себе позаботиться.

— Обо мне позаботится он, — Фронг махнул рукой в сторону Кинга. 

Улыбка на лице пи`Тара чуть поблекла, сменяясь удивлением.

— Вы друзья? Мне казалось, у вас мало общего.

— Ошибаешься, пи, — Фронг рассмеялся. — У нас ещё ка-а-ак много общего! Мы — ид-деальная пара. 

— Пара? — теперь пи`Тара выглядел абсолютно растерянным. — И всё же, могу я помочь тебе? Ты очень пьян и тебе лучше отправиться домой.

— Пи`Доктор, — Фронг улыбнулся так вежливо и мило, что зубы сводило от сладости. — У меня есть помощник. 

Кингу показалось, что он даже немного протрезвел, стараясь понять, во что его втягивают. И как они вообще договорились до такого? Он взглянул на Фронга, тот был похож на брошенного котёнка — породистого и холеного, но от этого не менее несчастного. Удивительно, как пи`Тара сумел его задеть. Кинг обернулся. 

— Я позабочусь о нем, пи.

— Ты уверен, я…

Кинг не дал ему договорить. 

— Кто ты ему, пи? 

Пи`Тара не ответил, его взгляд метался от Кинга к Фронгу, в этой внезапной заминке музыка, раздававшаяся из танцевальной зоны, казалась особенно громкой, нервирующей. А затем пи`Тара спросил уже без тени улыбки.

— А кто ты ему? Его парень? 

Кинг посмотрел на Фронга, тот вызывающе изогнул бровь.

— Да, пи, — решился Кинг, — мы пара. 

Пи`Тара ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на них, явно сомневаясь. 

— Что ж... Не буду вам мешать.

Он медленно отошел от стола, а спустя минуту уже растворился в шумной толпе, забившей бар под завязку. Фронг по-прежнему смотрел ему вслед, будто видел его и сквозь десятки спин. 

— Мы ещё не встречаемся, а ты обо мне заботишься, — вяло протянул он, когда молчание слишком затянулось. 

В одном пи`Тара был прав — Фронг слишком пьян. И пока Кинг сам ещё стоял на ногах, нужно было доставить их обоих по домам. Он поднялся со стула. 

— Пойдем, тебе нужно подышать воздухом. Надеюсь, ты без машины? Лучше доберёмся на такси. 

Фронг кивнул и встал, тут же облокотившись на Кинга.

— Мы и-и-и-идеальная пара, — заключил он.

— Хочешь заставить ревновать доктора? — Кинг приобнял его за талию, чтобы удобнее было вести сквозь толпу.

— Или мне надоело влюбляться не в тех? — тихо произнес Фронг. — Кроме того, — он чуть отодвинулся и с лукавой улыбкой посмотрел на Кинга, — представь лицо Бона, когда он поймет, что я тебя добиваюсь.


	2. Chapter 2

Компания третьекурсников с инженерного, как всегда, расположилась на площадке возле шестеренки. Мек лениво перебирал гитарные струны, наполняя тягучими переливами мелодии влажный горячий воздух, липнущий к коже как подтаявшее желе. Босс пытался что-то рассказать, но отвлекался на поддразнивания друзей и перескакивал с темы на тему; казалось, его неукротимой энергии хватило бы, чтобы все кондиционеры Бангкока работали бесперебойно. Ти беззлобно над ними посмеивался. Бон угрюмо пялился в телефон, и это значило, что они с Дыаном снова поругались. Впрочем, мирились они так же просто, как и находили поводы для конфликтов. Кинг слушал разговоры друзей вполуха, мысленно возвращаясь ко вчерашнему вечеру. Он довел Фронга до дома, но все равно беспокоился. Учитывая количество выпитого — утро для того обещало быть тяжёлым. Стоило позвонить, и в любой другой ситуации Кинг так бы и поступил, но их вчерашняя игра в пару делала ситуацию неловкой.

Сбоку раздался смех, Кинг обернулся. Первокурсники собрались небольшой группой и воодушевленно о чем-то болтали. Они напоминали стайку птиц, сбившихся у кормушки — шумные, бойкие, но до того пугливые, что могли взвиться и упорхнуть при первом намёке на опасность. Вот и сейчас, стоило им почувствовать взгляд Кинга, как шум стих и они напряглись, готовясь как по команде сняться с облюбованного места. Ему больше нравилось быть простым наставником и помогать этим несмышленым детям с заданиями. Раньше страх внушал разве что Бон — с его любовью к наказаниям, а теперь и сам Кинг стал тем, кем пугали младших. А ведь когда-то и его компания так же дергалась при виде старших, уверенная, что те только и делают, что придумывают изощренные наказания. От этой мысли Кинг рассмеялся и испугал младших ещё больше — те заторопились и скрылись в здании университета.

— Ты зачем их напугал? — тут же отчитал его Босс. — Там ведь такие красивые девчонки были!

Мелодия резко стихла, будто разом оборвались все гитарные струны, только многоголосый гомон, царивший во дворе, продолжал волнами накатывать на их столик, погрузившийся в напряженную тишину. Бон отложил телефон. Все взгляды примагнитились к Боссу, и самый недовольный был у Мека. 

— Да я же не для себя! — запротестовал Босс. — Для Кинга. Он всё ещё один. А если будет и дальше так людей отпугивать, как мы ему пару найдем? Ну и по привычке, — добавил он тихо, заработав за это подзатыльник от Мека.

— Думаю, я смутил их своей красотой! — Кинг замер с широкой улыбкой, будто позировал перед десятком невидимых камер.

Ти оценивающе на него посмотрел. 

— С таким хмурым взглядом, твоей улыбкой только призраков пугать, — решил он. 

Кинг отмахнулся и постарался сменить тему разговора: 

— Что там со спортивными соревнованиями для первокурсников? Много младших записалось?

Ти неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Достаточно. Вот только…

— Что? 

— Турнир по боксу, который хотят провести до спортивных соревнований. На других факультетах нашлись желающие, даже на музыкальном.

— А разве у нас нет боксеров? А как же Крутыш? 

— Вот именно, у нас есть Рам! — Ти мгновенно оживился. — Да он один стоит всех других кандидатов. Поговоришь с ним? 

Кинг нервно сглотнул, ощущая себя загнанным в ловушку. 

— Он твой младший, поговори с ним сам. 

— Я что-то не пойму, — вновь вмешался Босс. — То вы с этим Рамом везде вместе, как попугаи неразлучники, то сторонитесь друг-друга. У вас развод или что?

От неприятного разговора Кинга спас Бон: 

— А этому что здесь надо? — скривился он, уставившись за спины Мека и Босса. 

Проследив за его взглядом, Кинг ощутил две эмоции. Первая — радость: Фронг, направлявшийся к ним, выглядел вполне здоровым, похмелье оказалось не настолько тяжелым, как он опасался. А вторая была даже не эмоция, а предчувствие. Предчувствие катастрофы. То ощущение, когда споткнувшись начинаешь падать и понимаешь, что остановиться уже не получится. 

— Ты факультетом не ошибся? — окликнул Бон. 

Фронг улыбнулся — ярко, с вызовом; он выглядел превосходно и знал об этом. Костюм подчеркивал стройную фигуру, а стремительные движения создавали ореол уверенности и силы. 

— Не переживай, я не к тебе, — бросил он, проходя мимо Бона. 

— И что тебе тут нужно? Эй! — Бон снова окликнул его, но Фронг остановился возле Кинга. 

— Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне вчера. Пообедаем вместе? — за насмешливым тоном слышалась неуверенность, которой не было ещё пару секунд назад. Стоило сблизиться с человеком — и его ранимость проглядывала сквозь любую маску, как картинка-головоломка: увидишь ответ и всегда будешь знать, где искать. 

До этого дня Кинг не думал, что его друзья могут выглядеть настолько ошарашенными. Приземлись перед ними летающая тарелка, они и то удивились бы меньше. Но отступать было поздно. Кинг нацепил на лицо самую милую улыбку, какую только смог изобразить. Нужно было предварительно взять пару уроков у Босса. 

— Полагаю, моё общество улучшит твой аппетит?

Фронг рассмеялся легко и непринуждённо, будто тяжёлый груз с плеч сбросил.

— Несомненно. 

— Гхм… — Бон демонстративно прокашлялся. — У меня из-за вас аппетит на всю жизнь пропал. Что происходит? 

Начинать спор с невыносимо упрямым, но всё же лучшим другом Кинг не собирался, поэтому схватил Фронга за руку и потянул его в сторону.

— Нам с ним надо поговорить, — крикнул он друзьям. — А вам потом всё объясню. 

Когда они отошли от инженерного факультета достаточно далеко и цветущие кусты надежно скрыли их от взглядов, Фронг рассмеялся. 

— Ты не сможешь вечно от них прятаться, — сказал он. 

— Может, мне прямо отсюда отправиться в аэропорт?

— Нет, так не пойдет, — Фронг покачал головой. — Ты обещал сегодня со мной пообедать.

— Если доживу, — Кинг прокручивал в воображении десятки вариантов разговора с Боном и ни один из них не выглядел безопасным. 

— Он успокоится. А знаешь что? Просто приведи сюда Дыана, и Бон забудет об остальном. 

Кинг погрозил пальцем.

— Твое коварство не уступает твоей красоте, молодой господин. Ладно, я пойду, занятия скоро начнутся.

Фронг схватил его за руку. 

— Подожди, хочу нас сфотографировать, — он притянул Кинга ближе. Через секунду с экрана телефона на них смотрели их счастливые лица. 

— Хочешь заставить пи`Тара ревновать? — Кинг рассматривал снимок. А ведь они отлично смотрелись, если эту фотографию увидит сестра, расспросов ему не избежать. 

Фронг стоял так близко, что сандаловые нотки его парфюма легко считывались с разгоряченной кожи. 

— А что подумает твой младший, когда это увидит? — спросил он.

Кинг чуть повернул голову так, что их носы почти соприкоснулись. 

— Ещё немного — и я решу, что попал в дораму, не стой так близко. 

Краем глаза Кинг заметил движение сбоку, и повернувшись увидел двух студенток, которые их фотографировали. Сегодня у любителей посплетничать появится новая горячая тема.

— Какое растение у тебя любимое? 

Кинг удивленно уставился на Фронга.

— Кое-что я о тебе знаю. Ты любишь растения и сам их выращиваешь. 

— Откуда ты это знаешь? 

Фронг рассмеялся.

— Не бойся, я не сумасшедший сталкер. Брат сказал. Он узнал тебя на фотографиях из лагеря. Помнишь, ты заходил к нам в магазин и спрашивал у него семена венериной мухоловки? 

От воспоминаний перехватило дыхание — будто ледяной водой окатили. Венерина мухоловка, которую он вырастил для Рама. Уже тогда за шутливыми подначками, за постоянным вниманием, проступали другие чувства, что-то новое, сильное, что сделало Рама центром его мира. Человеком, вокруг которого вращались все его интересы и надежды. 

— Так какое твое любимое растение? — голос Фронга вытащил его из воспоминаний. 

— Это всё равно что спросить у ребёнка о любимых конфетах, — Кинг покачал головой, а затем привычно откинул пряди, упавшие на лицо.

— Скажи первое, о котором подумаешь. 

— Жасмин. Он окружал меня с детства.

Фронг улыбнулся.

— Нужно было самому догадаться, ты пахнешь жасмином.

***

Кинг заскочил в аудиторию за минуту до начала занятий, пока его план делать вид, что ничего не произошло, прекрасно работал. Никто не хотел злить Дракониху — самую строгую преподавательницу, поэтому все расспросы были отложены до окончания учебы. Или Кинг так думал, пока Бон чуть не ткнул ему в лицо свой телефон. 

— Это что? 

На него смотрели их с Фронгом счастливые лица и подпись:

_Утро прекрасно, если начинать его с правильным человеком. #ФронгКинг_

Остальные пока молчали, но их любопытные нетерпеливые взгляды ощущались почти физически. Будто воздух вокруг него уплотнился, пронизанный пристальным осуждающим вниманием, и душил, как туго затянутый галстук. 

Похоже, не успели они с Фронгом расстаться, как тот разместил фотографию на своей странице. С одной стороны, это по-прежнему было забавно — видеть друзей такими шокированными. С другой — начинало доставлять проблемы. Стоило бы завершить представление, если бы Кинг не чувствовал, что Фронгу это нужно. По какой-то причине тому проще было справляться с сердечными ранами так, играя в новые отношения. А Кингу было проще справляться со своими бедами, отвлекаясь на чужие. Они и правда идеальная пара. 

— Так что это такое? — Бон потряс телефоном перед его носом, привлекая внимание. 

— Вы встречаетесь? — раздался из-за спины шёпот Босса. 

— О таком мог бы нам и рассказать, — проворчал Ти.

Их перешептывания привлекли внимание, и Дракониха зло на них посмотрела. Все пятеро, даже молчавший всё это время Мек, извиняющееся сложили руки в вай. 

Новости распространялись слишком быстро — Кинг чувствовал на себе уже десятки любопытных взглядов. 

— Мы просто проводим время вместе, — прошептал он, когда преподавательница отвернулась.

— То есть, он тебя добивается? — не отступал Бон. 

— Почему он? Может, это я его добиваюсь? 

— Это так?

Кинг с опаской глянул на преподавательницу. Но та всё ещё не обращала на них внимание. 

— Остановимся на том, что мы оба добиваемся.

Он не стал договаривать, что и сам не знает, чего, а вернее кого они добиваются.

— Я что, в фанфик попал? — не сдерживаясь рыкнул Бон. И тут же замолчал под тяжелым взглядом Драконихи. 

— Вы давно круги по спортивному полю не бегали?! — её голос дребезжал от едва сдерживаемого гнева. Теперь замолчали все, казалось, даже птицы за окном притихли. 

Впервые Кинг поблагодарил судьбу за то, что им досталась такая суровая преподавательница. Никаких расспросов до конца занятий не последовало. Правда, заинтересованные взгляды окружающих и злой — Бона никуда не делись, но их можно было игнорировать. Главное, успеть придумать повод, чтобы сбежать после окончания учебы.


	3. Chapter 3

Двор за учебным корпусом больше напоминал сад. Ветер трепал ветви, принося свежий запах листвы, а иногда срывая цветы и швыряя их на стол, на учебники и тетради, оставляя украшениями в волосах со сладким и терпким ароматом. В любой другой день Кинг наслаждался бы временем, проведённым здесь, но только не сейчас. В нескольких метрах от столика, занимаемого бандой инженеров, Рам увлечённо о чем-то беседовал с очень красивой девушкой. С той же самой, которую Кинг уже видел с ним. 

— С кем он там флиртует? — Бон обернулся и требовательно посмотрел на Дыана. 

— А? — тот растерянно закрутил головой, будто на время выпал из реальности. Это выглядело так мило, что Кинг и остальные не смогли сдержать улыбку. 

— Чем занят твой друг, пока старшие его ждут? — Бон произнес это так громко, что его наверняка расслышал и Рам. По крайней мере девушка, с которой он общался, посмотрела в их сторону. 

— Не цепляйся к нему, — Дыан толкнул Бона локтем в бок. — Они собирают средства для приюта. Это важнее ваших глупых спортивных соревнований. 

— Ну да, конечно. Больше похоже, что твой друг флиртует со своей девушкой. 

Услышать это было как удар под дых. Не то чтобы Кинг сам не подозревал чего-то подобного, но произнесенное вслух оно звучало ещё хуже, реалистичнее. Легкие, казалось, разучились качать воздух. Мысли при этом, до отвращения ясные и чёткие, сменяли друг друга так быстро, словно за ними гнались голодные духи: она красивая, она тоже любит животных, она идеально ему подходит. И самая главная мысль, от которой хотелось закричать — Рам ей улыбается так, как никогда не улыбался ему. 

— Эй! 

Кинг сообразил, что Бон обращается к нему, только когда тот ударил его по руке. 

— С каких пор твой младший стал плейбоем? 

Кинг поморщился. 

— Он не мой младший, а Ти. 

— А вот тут поподробнее, — встрепенулся Босс. — Так что между вами произошло? 

Краем глаза Кинг уловил злой взгляд, брошенный Дыаном в его сторону. Интересно, что рассказал ему Рам. Вряд ли много. Рам вообще предпочитал всё держать в себе. Но что-то Дыан знал, иначе не вёл бы себя так, будто Кинг ему гекконов в кровать подкинул. А ведь раньше они неплохо ладили. 

Рам всё ещё разговаривал с девушкой. Вот бы он и с Кингом так непринужденно болтал. Нет же, недели потребовались, чтобы простого спасибо дождаться. Кинг хмуро посмотрел на парочку. Рам стоял вполоборота к нему и это напомнило первый раз, когда они увиделись в библиотеке. 

Тогда Рам — необычный, красивый, загадочный — будто сошел со страниц одной из книг. И исчез он так же таинственно — словно в воздухе растворился, стоило Кингу на пару секунд спрятаться за книжной стойкой, испугавшись быть пойманным за подглядыванием. С этого момента Рам стал чем-то вроде наваждения. Кинг думал о нем на занятиях и дома, строил планы, как заставить его заговорить, гадал, откуда взялась эта холодность. Он выискивал Рама взглядом — и стоило тому показаться, Кинга словно магнитом притягивало. Это было похоже одновременно и на охоту, и на попытку приручить дикого зверя. Кинг так увлекся этим, так загорелся азартом, что упустил момент, когда его собственные чувства изменились. Хотя, возможно, всё было ясно с самого начала? Рам уже в первую встречу стал кем-то важным, будто именно его не хватало в жизни Кинга. И чем дальше, тем сильнее становились чувства — как дерево, пустившее корни в сердце, а теперь, разрастаясь, заполняло всё без остатка. Даже сейчас, когда Рам беседовал с красивой незнакомкой, Кинг чувствовал его своим, близким. От этого было ещё больнее. 

Порыв ветра растрепал волосы и Кинг убрал их с лица. Откуда-то раздались веселые голоса и спустя пару секунд из-за угла показалась группа первокурсников. Заметив старших, те ощутимо сникли, но всё же заняли стол на другом конце двора. 

— Ты там не заснул? — Босс поводил рукой перед носом Кинга. — Не делай вид, что не услышал. Что там между тобой и этим красавчиком произошло? 

— Ты сейчас про какого красавчика? — вмешался Ти. — У Кинга их теперь целая коллекция — один с инженерного, второй с менеджмента. Каким ветреным оказался мой друг, — театрально вздохнул он. 

— Точно! — закивал Босс. — Ваши с Фронгом фотографии со вчерашнего обеда уже везде вывесили. Признавайся, что у тебя с ним? 

— А как долго ты скрывал, что у тебя есть чувства к Меку? — Кинг обвиняюще указал на него пальцем. — Ничего я тебе не расскажу.

Босс продолжил возмущаться, а Кинг перехватил серьёзный и обеспокоенный взгляд Бона. В душе завозилось чувство вины. Он обязательно всё объяснит друзьям, только позже, когда разговор о Раме перестанет быть опасным. Сейчас казалось, что стоит ему заговорить и вся выдержка, да и он сам вслед за ней, разлетится на мелкий кусочки, вдребезги, как пустая ваза. Будто игра во “всё хорошо” — это единственное, что его ещё держало. 

Кинг улыбнулся Бону, надеясь, что этого хватит, чтобы погасить волнение. Именно улыбка выручала его чаще всего — располагала людей, сглаживала конфликты. Стараясь отвлечься, он взял в руки телефон и увидел последнее сообщение от Фронга. 

_Заменяю брата в магазине, не успеваю на обед. Встретимся вечером?_

Вчера их обед прошел неплохо, если не считать интереса, который вызывала их пара. Раньше он мог посмеиваться над Боном, обнаружив сообщения о форме, шестеренке и жене, а теперь сам удостоился этой чести. После открытого заявления Фронга, инженерный факультет гудел как растревоженный улей. На вечернем собрание первокурсники так увлеклись сплетнями, что даже самые злые крики не привели их в чувства. Пришлось назначать наказания и несколько самых говорливых побежали вокруг стадиона. Кингу и раньше не нравилось орать как на плацу, после этого болело горло и оставался неприятный осадок на душе, но до этого дня, успокаивало, что он мягче Бона, и этим детям повезло. А теперь Кинг сам начал наказывать, и всё потому что потерял контроль над ситуацией. Его жизнь всё больше превращалась в сплошной беспорядок. Хотя, беспорядком она была и раньше, но тогда за этим скрывалось что-то позитивное, смелое — поиск приключений, готовность принять вызов. Теперь же происходящее напоминало волну, набравшую силу в глубинах океана и несущую её на берег. 

_Уверен, что проживёшь ещё полдня не увидев меня?_

Набрал Кинг, стараясь не задумываться о последствиях. Видимо дел в магазине было не много. Фронг тут же прочитал сообщение и начал набирать ответ. 

_Приписываешь мне свои чувства? Уже соскучился?_

Кинг рассмеялся. Появилось ещё одно сообщение. 

_Но ты прав, хочу знать, чем занимается мой парень._

Кинг задумался на пару секунд, затем сделал фотографию и отправил Фронгу. 

_Не потеряй сознания от моей неземной красоты. Обсуждаем спортивные соревнования и турнир по боксу._

_Боксу?_

Набрал Фронг. 

_Рам там?_

Да. Кажется, он тут со своей девушкой.

Фронг не ответил и Кинг начал беспокоиться, не обидел ли его. С этими их якобы отношениями, он так и не мог понять, как себя вести. 

_У меня есть для тебя подарок._

Пришел внезапный ответ. 

_Что за подарок?_

_Приходи и увидишь._

Тут же набрал Фронг. 

_Мы ещё заняты._

_Ты уверен?_

Кинг ни в чем не был уверен, больше всего ему хотелось оказаться подальше отсюда, от Рама с этой его девушкой. Сбежать в то время, когда он чувствовал себя беспечным и свободным.

_Ты точно уверен?_

Снова написал Фронг. 

_Твой подарок тут. Прямо передо мной._

Кинг рассмеялся. Рядом раздалось покашливание. Он так увлекся перепиской, что не заметил, как болтовня его друзей смолкла и повисла тишина. Напротив него стоял Рам, смотревший холодно и равнодушно, будто они едва знакомы. Когда подойти то успел? Рам сложил руки в приветственном вай.

— Теперь, когда вы все закончили с флиртом, мы можем перейти к делу? — Босс произнес это так громко, что все, казалось, дернулись от неожиданности. — Что? — переспросил он, — я есть хочу. И устал. Мы ведь пойдём сейчас обедать, муженек? — Босс повис на руке Мека. — Да? Да? Скажи да? 

— Решайте уже свои вопросы. Кинг? — Бон выжидательно на него посмотрел. 

Хорошо. Чем быстрее тем лучше. Это как сорвать пластырь.

— Ти рассказал тебе о соревнованиях и турнире по боксу? — спросил Кинг. 

Рам кивнул в ответ. 

— Ты будешь участвовать от нашего факультета? 

Рам молчал. Кинг заметил, как крепко тот сжал руку на ремне сумки. Его взгляд блуждал по всем и оставался таким же равнодушным. Только Дыану он чуть заметно улыбнулся. 

— Ты хочешь чтобы я дрался? — спросил он у Кинга, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза.

Кинг судорожно вздохнул, сердце сново предательски заныло, а кровь прилила к лицу. 

— Слушай, это не какой-то серьёзный бой. Просто красивое зрелище перед соревнованиями. Будут боксеры с разных факультетов, а ты же самый крутой. Не то чтобы тебе нравилось бить людей... Но ты ведь этим занимаешься... — Кинг замолчал, от его бессвязного лепета становилось только хуже. 

— Ты, — теперь Рам намеренно выделил тоном это “ты”, — хочешь чтобы я дрался?

Первокурсники за дальним столом о чем-то тихо переговаривались, то и дело посматривая на них. Все собравшиеся за столом напряженно молчали, казалось, они и без объяснений всё понимали. Кинг чувствовал себя актером на сцене. Сейчас он бы не отказался от парочки неуместных шуток Босса, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Рам же спокойно ждал ответа, не проявляя ни малейшего признака нетерпения и Кинг наконец-то решился. 

— Да, я хочу чтобы ты участвовал. 

Рам снова кивнул, его взгляд оставался холодным, неживым. Будто и не было ничего. Не было того поцелуя — злого и отчаянного, и оттого ещё более страстного чем до этого представлялось в воображении. Так и хотелось встряхнуть Рама, избавить их обоих от этого внезапного онемения. Вместо этого Кинг тоже молча кивнул.

— Ти, у тебя с собой все бумаги для записи?

Тот поднял в воздух несколько листков. 

Дыан встал со своего места и подошел к Раму.

— Ты уверен? Ты и так постоянно в спортзале и дерешься.

— О чем он? — Кинг внимательно посмотрел на Рама. А ведь если присмотреться, можно заметить почти зажившие синяки на скуле и костяшках пальцев. — Крутыш? 

Услышав это обращение, Рам резко обернулся. В его глазах читалась злость и что-то ещё, какая-то надтреснутость. Кинг не выдержал этого взгляда. 

— Раз мы всё решили, то у меня ещё дела есть, — он встал и начал собираться. 

— Надеюсь, твои дела не Фронг зовут, — недовольно буркнул Бон. 

— Именно так и зовут, — сказал Босс. — Ты ведь к нему идёшь? И как ты умудрился подцепить самого красивого парня с менеджмента? Ты же не Бон, это он вечно всех цепляет. 

— Босс! — в этот раз кричали на него все. Кинг, мечтающий спрятаться от неловкости, Бон боящийся в очередной раз получить от Дыана за прошлые похождения, и Мек, беспокоящийся за здоровье самого Босса после всех шуточек. 

— Так ты действительно встречаешься с пи`Фронгом? — Дыан посмотрел на Кинга всё так же хмуро. — Пи хороший человек, не обижай его. 

— А тебе-то какое дело? — интонации Бона ясно давали понять, что намечается гроза, ревность уже ударила ему в голову. — А если Фронг обидит Кинга, то вообще пожалеет, что к нам на инженерный забрел. 

— Мне пора, — Кинг проигнорировал выяснение отношений и посмотрел на Рама. Тот резко отвернулся, стоило их взглядам встретиться.


	4. Chapter 4

Фронг отложил телефон в сторону. Игра во флирт всё больше затягивала. Ещё неделю назад он бы не поверил, скажи ему кто, что они с Кингом так сблизятся. Тот всегда казался странным, даже для инженера. Лучший студент, отличник по всем предметам, всегда доброжелательный, — ко всем, кого их компания не считала врагом, — готовый помогать младшим, с легкостью поддерживающий шутки и розыгрыши, и все равно Кинг казался каким-то отстраненным. Вместе со всеми, но при этом сам по себе. Улыбка Кинга говорила о том, что у него всё и всегда отлично. За её светом терялось остальное, не получалось заглянуть глубже, увидеть, что скрывается внутри. И в этом они с Фронгом были похожи. Кинг искренне интересовался миром, изучал его, как свои растения — восторженно и одновременно скрупулёзно, но вот себя показывать не спешил. 

Дверь в магазин открылась, пропуская респектабельного мужчину за сорок, а вместе с ним уличный шум: звуки проезжающих машин и обрывки чьих-то разговоров, и духоту, которая лениво преодолела полки с цветами и накрыла прилавок, лизнув лицо Фронга.

— Добрый день! Хотите купить цветов? — он сложил руки в вай. 

Мужчина кивнул и направился к вазам с розами. Фронг вышел из-за прилавка и подошел ближе.

— Могу я вам чем-то помочь?

Тот на секунду задумался, но затем покачал головой.

— Хочу выбрать сам.

Фронг кивнул и вернулся на прежнее место. Глянул краем глаза на телефон, тот молчал — ни одного нового сообщения. 

Неприятно об этом думать, но то, что пи`Тара перевёл его во френдзону выбило почву из под ног. До этого момента ему не приходилось сомневаться в собственной привлекательности. Ни выбор Дыана, ни второе место в конкурсе Лун, не изменили его самоощущения. Его по-прежнему любили, за ним бегали поклонницы, его приводили в пример, многие смотрели на него с восторгом, даже Дыан. Но не пи`Тара. Тот вёл себя так, будто Фронг — неразумный ребёнок. Его спустили с небес на землю и это ощущение не пропадало ни в первые недели после возвращения из лагеря, ни теперь, когда уже прошло несколько месяцев. 

Дверь магазина вновь открылась, Фронг даже замер на секунду от неожиданности — пи`Тара собственной персоной, всё с той же спокойной улыбкой, которая не просто появлялась на губах, а казалось отблесками яркого, тёплого внутреннего света, направленного на весь мир без разбора. Раньше Фронг замечал в этой улыбке что-то новое, личное, когда они оставались вдвоём, будто секрет, который известен только им. Но теперь это казалось игрой воображения. 

— Добрый день! — Фронг постарался изобразить вежливую отстраненность. 

— Привет! Ты сегодня работаешь? 

Фронг кивнул.

— Брат попросил подменить. Ты опять за жасмином? 

Пи`Тара улыбнулся ещё шире и пожал плечами.

— Как видишь, я постоянен. 

В словах так и чудился намек, но по лицу пи`Тара трудно было что-то понять. 

— С твоей мамой всё хорошо? — спросил он.

— Да, всё в порядке. Через пару недель снова осмотр, но пока всё отлично.

— Теперь вам нужно особенно о ней заботиться.

Фронг нахмурился.

— Можно подумать, я этого не знаю!

— Эй, — пи`Тара примиряюще поднял руки. — Я не имел ввиду ничего плохого. Знаю, как сильно ты её любишь и переживаешь. Просто неудачно выразился. Я рад, что твоя мама теперь здорова. 

— Да, конечно, — Фронг кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на пи`Тара. Его забота злила так, будто за ней скрывалось оскорбление. 

Покупатель, выбравший розы, приблизился к прилавку с несколькими цветами в руках.

— Вы их берете? — Фронг с радостью переключил своё внимание на него. — Подождешь, пока я оформлю покупку? — обратился он к пи`Тара, — После этого сразу принесу твой заказ.

— Конечно, не торопись.

Фронг пытался сосредоточить внимание на клиенте, но пока оформлял букет и принимал оплату, то и дело бросал быстрые взгляды на пи`Тара. Тот выглядел расслабленным, переходя от одних ваз с цветами к другим, словно не в цветочном магазине находился, а в храме медитировал. Хотелось сказать что-то колкое, язвительное, сбить с него эту невозмутимость. В голову как назло ничего, кроме детских выходок, не приходило. Можно было отказаться его обслуживать и вытолкать за дверь, но повторяться не хотелось. Фронг вздохнул с облегчением, когда покупатель ушел, теперь нужно было поскорее избавиться от пи`Тара.

— Спасибо, что подождал, пи. Сейчас принесу твой заказ.

— Фронг... — пи`Тара подскочил к прилавку так, будто собирался схватить его. — Подожди. Я рад, что ты сегодня работаешь. В любом случае мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

— И о чем же, — Фронг нахмурился и сложил руки на груди. 

— У тебя всё хорошо? Я имею ввиду, у тебя самого?

— Лучше не бывает, — Фронг хмыкнул.

— Тебе было непросто. Сначала Дыан разбил тебе сердце...

— Никто мне сердце не разбивал! — Фронг с гневом посмотрел на пи`Тара.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Болезнь твоей мамы, ты взял на себя часть ответственности за ваш семейный бизнес, а сам ещё учишься... 

— К чему всё это? Так и будешь перечислять факты из моей жизни?

— … а теперь эти внезапные отношения с Кингом, — пи`Тара продолжил говорить так, будто Фронг его и не прерывал. Казалось, его просто невозможно вывести из себя. — Это выглядит странно, вы даже друзьями никогда не были. Если ты пытаешься спрятаться в отношениях от проблем, это не сработает. Только больше запутаешься. А ты заслуживаешь счастья. 

На пару секунд Фронг лишился дара речи. 

— Пи`Доктор, — заговорил он медленно, елейным тоном, давая себе возможность унять гнев. — Ты ведь доктор тела, а не души? Вот и занимайся своим делом. А мои отношения с кем угодно тебя не касаются. 

Пи`Тара вздохнул и понуро покачал головой. Не спорил, не пытался ругаться, будто предвидел именно эту реакцию.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

— А чего ты хотел? Чего ты вообще от меня хочешь?

— Я хотел помочь тебе. 

— По-моему, пи`Доктор, ты слишком серьёзно относишься к опеке над младшими. Будешь продолжать в том же духе, тебя заподозрят в чем-нибудь другом.

— И в чем же ты меня подозреваешь?

— Даже не знаю. Может, у тебя у самого есть чувства ко мне, и ты просто ревнуешь? А, может, тебе нравится Кинг? — впервые за весь разговор, Фронг чувствовал себя в выигрышном положение. Не осталось растерянности, только злость и обида. 

— Ты прав, — как всегда спокойно согласился пи`Тара, — я перешел черту. У меня нет права вмешиваться в твои отношения. Но если у тебя будут проблемы, обратись ко мне. После той поездки в лагерь, мы редко видимся. Мне не хватает нашего общения.

— Чего именно? — Фронг всё ещё злился. — Наших перебранок?

На лице пи`Тара снова засияла улыбка. 

— И их тоже. 

Фронг покачал головой.

— Пойду принесу твой заказ. 

Скрывшись в подсобном помещение, он мечтал провалиться под землю, лишь бы не видеть больше пи`Тара с его невозможными добротой и пониманием.

***

Кинг остановился возле цветочного магазина, пытаясь одновременно открыть дверь и удержать в руках пакеты с едой. Если Фронг не мог отлучиться на обед, значит обед сам придет к нему. Дверь открылась со второй попытки, и зайдя внутрь Кинг удивленно замер. У прилавка стоял пи`Тара. Кинг попытался сложить руки в приветственный вай, но чуть не уронил пакет с напитками. 

— Давай я тебе помогу, — пи`Тара забрал пакеты у него из руки и переложил их на прилавок.

— Спасибо, — Кинг сложил руки в вай. — А где Фронг?

— Собирает мой заказ, сейчас подойдет. 

Кинг кивнул и пользуясь случаем решил осмотреться, обходя стороной готовые букеты, он подошел к полкам с растениями в горшках. Срезанные цветы навевали на него грустные мысли — они должны были проживать весь отпущенный им срок, а не умирать в вазах. В магазине остро пахло зеленью от обрезанных стеблей, немного землей и ярче всего — цветами. Их аромат смешивался в одно общее плотное марево, проникающее в каждый уголок помещения. За этим сильным, перекрывающим всё запахом, читалась обреченность, будто цветы боялись не успеть отдать весь свой аромат до смерти. 

— Ты здесь? 

Кинг обернулся на голос. 

— Пришел за цветами или за продавцом? — Фронг подмигнул. 

— Решил, что должен спасти тебя от голодной смерти, — Кинг кивнул на пакеты с едой.

— Так благородно! 

Фронг повернулся к пи`Тара и улыбка исчезла с его лица.

— Твой заказ. Как и всегда — два пакета жасмина. 

Кинг подождал, пока пи`Тара расплатится и заберет цветы, тем временем рассматривая магазин. 

— Так ты ко мне пришел, или сбежал от Рама? — Фронг уже залез в пакеты с едой и выставлял коробки на стол.

— Я пришел, потому что мне обещали подарок.

— Точно! — Фронг улыбнулся и нырнул в подсобку.

— Чтобы это ни было, пусть оно не кусается! — крикнул Кинг ему в спину. 

Спустя пару минут в проеме двери показался Фронг с цветочном горшком в руке. Жасмин. Кинг сразу его узнал. 

— Ты любишь выращивать их сам, но этот совсем маленький, успеешь с ним понянчиться. 

— Спасибо! — Кинг осторожно забрал цветок из рук Фронга и нежно погладил листок. 

Улыбка сама появилась на губах — он уже представлял куда можно его поставить. Как бы не была мала квартира, сколько бы в ней не было цветов, всегда найдется место для ещё одного, двух, десяти... 

— Посмотрите только, — хмыкнул Фронг, — какая улыбка! Если ты и дальше будешь таким милым, я действительно начну тебя добиваться. 

— Это ещё кто кого, — Кинг подмигнул, отвлекаясь ненадолго от подарка. 

— Тебе надо было работать в этом магазине, а не мне.

Кинг покачал головой. 

— Слишком много срезанных цветов. Это… печально. 

Фронг удивленно выгнул брови. 

— Так что там у вас с соревнованиями? — спросил он, одновременно выбирая коробку с едой. Стоило приоткрыть крышку, как в магазин ворвался густой, как подлива, запах жареной свинины и специй. 

— Теперь всё отлично. Участников соревнований уже собрали, не хватало только боксера. Инженеры раскатают всех! И ваш менеджмент в том числе, — Кинг торжествующе улыбнулся, но тут же отвлекся на протянутую ему коробку с едой. 

— Инженер, это что, диагноз? — скривился Фронг. — Это ваш СОТУС так влияет? 

— Возможно, — Кинг ухватил кусок свинины и отправил в рот. — Ммм… вкусно, — он даже глаза прикрыл от удовольствия. — Или наоборот. То, что мы такие, причина необходимости СОТУСа. 

— И почему же?

Кинг на пару секунд задумался, а потом заговорил уже серьёзно.

— Посмотри сколько парней на нашем факультете. Неразбавленное скопление тестостерона. Чтобы поддержать порядок и избежать постоянных драк нужны какие-то авторитеты. Иерархия. СОТУС это дает. 

— То есть вас надо дрессировать? В это нетрудно поверить. 

Кинг рассмеялся.

— Теперь, когда у тебя есть такой защитник как я, можешь приходить к нам когда угодно!

Фронг тоже рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

— Можно задать личный вопрос? — заговорил он спустя несколько минут молчаливого поедания обеда. 

— Спрашивай.

— Что произошло у тебя с Рамом? 

Кинг вздохнул.

— Знал бы, что будут такие вопросы, принес бы что-нибудь покрепче кофе.

Сказать всё он в любом случае не мог. Тогда пришлось бы упоминать отца Рама и ситуацию в которой тот оказался. 

— Если коротко — я сделал глупость, когда напился.

— Неужели? — Фронг изобразил изумление. — А это становится твоим хобби. 

— Та глупость гораздо хуже того, что мы встречаемся. Я поцеловал Рама. И признался ему.

— А он?

Кинг пожал плечами.

— Я надеялся, что он был пьян и утром всё забыл, но оказалось нет. Тогда я, — Кинг замялся, — снял с него ответственность за свои чувства. 

Фронг нахмурился.

— Что это ещё за “снял ответственность”? 

— Это сложно, — Кинг поморщился. — Главное, он не должен испытывать вину из-за моих глупых чувств. 

— А ты уверен, что он тоже считает твои чувства глупыми? 

Кинг отвернулся и уставился на улицу. Даже если это было не так, поздно что-то выяснять. Сейчас уже можно признаться в том, что тогда он попросту запаниковал. Слишком много мыслей, всяких “но” и “возможно”, с которыми никак не удавалось разобраться. И то решение показалось самым разумным. Правильным. А начать сомневаться в этом сейчас — значило причинить себе ещё большую боль.


	5. Chapter 5

Последние два дня, сразу после того, как Рам согласился участвовать в боксерском турнире, ему приходилось избегать Дыана. Тот раз за разом заводил разговор о Кинге, а Рам чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то орудовал ножом в незаживающей ране. Он не собирался говорить о Кинге, не собирался говорить об отце. Он вообще не хотел ни о чем говорить. Казалось, за столько лет дружбы, Дыан хорошо его изучил и смирился с тем, что вытаскивать из него информацию клещами бесполезно. Оказалось нет. Настырность Дыана злила. Что именно он хотел узнать? Что отец предал их семью и сделал Рама таким же обманщиком, каким был сам? Что каждый раз, находясь дома, Рам чувствовал вину перед матерью, не рассказывая ей об измене? Что Кинг, единственный человек, который, казалось, понимал его, предал так же, как и остальные? Пусть и не специально, но от этого боль не становилась меньше. Сказать всё это Дыану, светлому и наивному, значило уничтожить его веру в добрых и честных людей. Дыан даже в Боне сумел увидеть хорошее и, оставалось надеяться, что не ошибся. Рам чувствовал себя разбитым враньем и предательством, зачем его близким испытывать подобное? 

Тренировки и бои стали спасением. Выходя на ринг, Рам забывал обо всем. Боль, разочарования, сомнения и вина — всё это оставалось за канатами. Только в бою он всё ещё чувствовал уверенность. 

— Рам, — Дыан всё-таки нашел его, пусть и перед самым началом боя. — Что с тобой происходит?

В спортивном зале, отведенном сегодня под турнир, уже собралось много народу и их гвалт слышался даже из-за закрытой двери в коридоре. По уже выработавшейся привычке этот шум заряжал адреналином, подпитывал, будто стирая всё, кроме предчувствия схватки. 

— Всё в порядке, — коротко бросил он. 

— Ты себя в зеркало видел? — на лице Дыана читалось такое беспокойство, что Рам почувствовал вину. — У тебя синяк с лица не сошел, а ты снова рвешься на ринг. Я боюсь за тебя. 

Рам пожал плечами.

— Это не профессиональное соревнование. Всё будет в порядке. 

— Ты пугаешь меня, — признался Дыан. — Ты будто сжатая пружина. Не знаю, что произошло между тобой и Кингом…

Рам медленно втянул воздух через нос, пытаясь успокоиться, не позволить гневу вырваться. Он снова вслушался в шум раздающийся из зала, будто настраиваясь на него. 

— Что бы между вами не произошло, — продолжил Дыан, — не держи всё в себе, от этого только хуже. 

Из-за двери раздался громкий голос ведущего, приглашающий бойцов на ринг.

— Не переживай, — сказал Рам, и не задерживаясь, чтобы снова не увидеть беспокойство на лице Дыана, вошел в зал. 

Рам любил особую напряженную атмосферу перед боем, когда всё внимание сосредотачивалось на сопернике, любил подбадривающие крики людей, но больше всего любил ту пустоту и ясность, которые на время заполняли всё его существо, оставляя только выверенные годами тренировок действия. 

Противник показался Раму знакомым, боксер из его зала, они кивнули друг другу. Девушки приветствовали обоих не только аплодисментами, но и визгами. Рам не удержался, взглянул на зрителей. Кинг не мог не прийти, это его обязанность как лидера присутствовать на соревнованиях и поддерживать младших. Взгляд привычно выцепил из толпы знакомые черты лица, сердце забилось чаще. Кинг болтал с Боном и был так занят, что не обращал внимания на происходившее. В последнее время, видеть везде Кинга, стало плохой привычкой Рама. Он выискивал его взглядом и стоило заметить раскосые темные до черноты глаза с хитрым прищуром, как сердце начинало щемить и больно, и сладко. Рам стал зависим от этого чувства. Он замечал всё новые и новые детали о Кинге. Как тот общался с друзьями, как учился, устроившись во дворе, как командовал первокурсниками, становясь таким суровым, каким его и представить было трудно, как с него слетала эта маска, как снова в нем просыпалась беспечность и нескончаемый интерес ко всему вокруг, начиная от цветов, заканчивая местным вараном. Рам отмечал всё это, запоминал, складывал в голове образ из кусочков мозаики. А ещё он то и дело ловил такие же случайно брошенные на него взгляды Кинга, которые трудно было понять. Раму казалось, что в них читалась вина. Оставалось надеяться, что это хотя бы не жалость. Жалости от него Рам уже не смог бы выдержать. Но именно эти ответные взгляды держали его, оставляли надежду. А потом был пост Фронга. Затем их фотография возле кустов, где они почти поцеловались, совместный обед. Раму показалось, что внутри что-то оборвалось. Будто в груди пробили дыру, и всё тепло, которое в нем оставалось, уходило сквозь неё. 

Продолжая обсуждать что-то с Боном, Кинг поправил непослушные пряди, упавшие на лицо. Этот жест стал таким знакомым и родным, что сердце снова сжалось. Рам помнил, как прикасался к этим волосам, помнил их запах. Помнил как хорошо было спать рядом с Кингом, чувствуя безопасность и покой. Помнил, как легко было смеяться над его шутками, как рядом с Кингом забывалось всё плохое, как ему не страшно было рассказать то, что он не стал бы говорить другим. Кинг обернулся и Рам не стал прятать взгляд. Улыбка на лице Кинга тут же стала неуверенной. Рам так и не научился читать его. В этих глазах, казалось, жила целая вселенная, которая всегда его завораживала, и по-прежнему оставалась загадкой. 

Боксеров начали представлять залу и Рам ненадолго отвлекся, теряясь в шуме голосов, а когда снова нашёл взглядом Кинга у того на плече собственнически лежала рука Фронга. Горечь, с трудом сдерживаемая всё это время, поднималась из глубины души, заслоняла то хорошее, что когда-то было, оставляя в памяти только предательства.

***

Кинг напряженно следил за боем. Рам двигался быстро и уверенно, но противник ему не уступал. Удар за ударом, они то кидались в атаку, то уходили в защиту. Зрители приветствовали каждый новый выпад, хотя, судя по выкрикам, их больше интересовали торс и бицепсы бойцов. Кинг никак не мог отвлечься от того, каким злым и разочарованным взглядом одарил его Рам перед самым началом боя. Сейчас же тот выглядел абсолютно сосредоточенным. Противник нанес ему серию ударов, но Рам закрылся и быстро перешёл в нападение. Наблюдать за его стремительными, точными движениями, было всё равно, что любоваться искусным танцором. Некстати вспомнилась та ночь в лагере: объятия, прикосновения Рама, его сила и заботы, его запах. Кинг отвел глаза и попытался успокоиться, щеки пылали, ему до боли захотелось снова почувствовать Рама рядом. 

— Твой младшенький хорошо дерется, — прошептал Фронг, наклоняясь ближе.

Кинг не успел ответить, именно в этот момент на них посмотрел Рам и отвлекся, потерял бдительность. Кинг сжал кулаки до боли, уже зная, что сейчас будет. Мощный удар в челюсть отбросил Рама назад. Противник шёл на него. Одна секунда, две. Затем Рам с остервенением бросился в бой. Он наносил удар за ударом и, казалось, совершенно не чувствовал боли, не замечал сопротивления, будто перед ним боксерская груша, которую нужно было уничтожить, растереть в пыль. Загнав противника в угол он бил и бил. Раздался свисток судьи. Рам не остановился. Крик толпы из восторженного превратился в испуганный. Рам не обращал на это внимания. Кинг вскочил со своего места одновременно с Боном. Но к тому времени, как они сбежали вниз к месту боя, Рама уже оттащили старшие, находившиеся рядом. 

— Охренеть! — подвел итог происходящему Бон.

Пи`Тара, находившийся в зале, уже шёл к избитому. Кинг тоже двинулся к рингу, как его за руку схватил Дыан.

— Оставь его в покое! 

Никогда ещё Дыан не выглядел настолько злым и грозным. Казалось, тот сам готов был вытащить Кинга на ринг и выбить из него дух. И, пожалуй, в таком состояние у него это могло бы получиться. 

— Я его старший, — Кинг скинул руку Дыана.

— А я его лучший друг!

— Кинг, — Бон положил ему руку на плечо. — Пусть Дыан и остальные позаботятся о Раме.

— Но…

— Мы отвечаем за него. Нужно позаботиться, чтобы у этого не было последствий. 

Кинг тяжело вздохнул, только теперь сообразив, что Раму могло грозить наказание. А если не уладить конфликт со старшими с другого факультета, те могли отомстить. 

За следующий час Кинг только и делал что извинялся и уверял, что подобного не повторится. К счастью, противник Рама не сильно пострадал, по-крайней мере на первый взгляд. Пи`Тара, пообещав держать в курсе, уехал с ним в больницу, удостовериться, что нет сотрясения и внутренних повреждений. Фронг захотел помочь, и они с Боном вместе использовали свое легендарное обаяние, чтобы смягчить сердца преподавателей, отвечающих за соревнования. И только когда всё закончилось, Кинг пошел в раздевалку. Стоило открыть дверь, как все взгляды сосредоточились на нем. 

— Как он? — тут же спросил Рам. 

Он успел переодеться, но губа по-прежнему кровоточила, а на лице набухал пугающих размеров отек. 

— С ним всё в порядке, — Кинг постарался вести себя спокойно, демонстрируя, что ничего страшного не произошло. — Пи`Тара поехал с ним в больницу, но это предосторожности. 

Рам прикрыл глаза и его плечи резко опустились вместе с громким выдохом. Только теперь Кинг понял, насколько напряженным тот был всё время. Друзья обступили его со всех сторон. 

— Вот видишь, — Дыан сел рядом и приобнял за плечи. — Всё в порядке. Позволь мне теперь обработать твою рану. 

Рам мотнул головой.

— Меня отстранят? — он посмотрел на Кинга. 

— Ты теперь наша личная ответственность, — проворчал Бон, зашедший следом за Кингом. — Будешь помогать проводить все благотворительные мероприятия. И никаких драк. И извинишься перед тем парнем и его старшими.

Дыан одними губами прошептал: “Спасибо!”, а Рам кивнул. Он так и не пришел в себя, казалось, из него разом вытянули все силы и волю. Кинг уже видел его таким, в тот день, когда Рам оказался под дождем с собаками, не знаю куда ему пойти. И если он не хотел показываться в том состояние друзьям, не стоит и сейчас им быть тут. 

— Вам пора домой, — Кинг решительно посмотрел на Дыана.

— Ага, сейчас! — тот зло фыркнул. — Сначала я обработаю его рану, а потом мы отвезем его домой. 

— Я им займусь, а ты с друзьями отправляйся с Боном, — Кинг больше не просил, а вел себя так, как учили на собраниях СОТУСа — отдавал приказы. — Я его старший и я за него отвечаю. 

На то, чтобы освободить раздевалку, потребовалось несколько минут, но все оказались выпровожены с помощью Бона. Как только все ушли, Рам попытался встать, но Кинг быстро подскочил и надавил ему на плечи.

— Уйдешь не раньше, чем я обработаю рану. А потом я отвезу тебя домой.

Рам отрицательно мотнул головой. 

— Не хочешь заботиться о себе? Тогда давай так. Если ты сейчас выйдешь отсюда весь в крови, и один доберешься до дома, что скажут о твоем старшем, который это допустил? Хочешь чтобы у меня были проблемы? 

Рам тяжело вздохнул, но новую попытку уйти не предпринял.

— Вот и правильно, — Кинг раскрыл аптечку. — Смирись с неизбежным.

***

Пи`Тара написал ему тогда, когда они уже подъезжали к дому Рама. К счастью всё действительно обошлось синяками, пусть и жутковатыми на вид. За всю дорогу Рам не проронил ни слова, но Кинг как мог старался поддерживать непринуждённую обстановку и болтал без перерыва. О глупых первокурсниках, о надоедливом Боне, который проявлял интерес только к Дыану, а на младших ему было наплевать, о постоянных шуточках Босса, о жутких пристрастиях в еде Ти. К моменту, когда они подъехали к дому Рама, тот чуть заметно улыбнулся очередной шутке.

— Крутыш, ты лучший собеседник!

Рам скептически выгнул брови. 

— Всем нравится говорить о себе, — Кинг продолжал рассуждать пока парковался, — ты — идеальный слушатель. Хотя, я бы не отказался от диалога. И только не говори, что это моя болтовня не даёт другим слова вставить, ты даже не пытаешься. 

— Мне этого не хватало, — тихо произнес Рам. 

Хорошо, что к этому моменту, они уже никуда не ехали, иначе имели все шансы оказаться в кювете после этого заявления. Кингу показалось, что они вернулись в прошлое, когда только начинали узнавать друг друга и не тянули за собой багаж обид и сожалений. Сразу после разговора-расставания, Кинг боялся, что Раму будет неловко рядом с ним, и старался не показываться на глаза. Постепенно они так отдалились, что трудно стало представить, как именно сделать первый шаг, да и нужно ли. 

— Мне тоже этого не хватало, — сказал Кинг. 

Рам не спешил выходить из машины, то ли собираясь с мыслями для разговора, то ли ему просто нужно было убежище, и автомобиль вполне подошёл на эту роль. В любом случае — Кинга это устраивало. 

— У тебя красивый дом. — Он наклонился к ветровому стеклу чтобы получше рассмотреть. — Здесь много места, собакам наверняка нравится. 

Рам улыбнулся и кивнул. Он всегда улыбался когда речь заходила о собаках. 

— А та девушка… Волонтёр… 

Кинг уже мысленно стукнул себя по голове, но вопрос сам сорвался с языка. Рам наклонил голову и вопросительно на него посмотрел. 

— Она красивая. Твоя девушка?

Расслабленность Рама исчезла, вместо неё вернулась холодность. Проклятое любопытство. 

— Средства для приюта, — коротко объяснил Рам.

— С такими красивыми волонтёрами, уверен, вы собрали больше всех. 

Рам неопределенно пожал плечами и добавил.

— Она не моя девушка. 

Кинг не имел права этому радоваться, но сейчас чувствовал себя так, будто в лотерею выиграл. 

— У меня уже есть любимый человек, — неожиданно продолжил Рам и Кинг снова почувствовал, как тиски сжимают грудь. — Но он встречается с другим. 

Оказалось, надежде нужна была только одна крошечная причина чтобы ожить. Кинг чувствовал себя так, будто впервые за долгое время вздохнул полной грудью. Нельзя было позволять себе идти этим путем снова, но его уже затягивало в прежний водоворот чувств. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — Рам начал открывать дверь машины.

— Подожди… 

Кинг ухватил его за руку. Он и сам не знал чего хотел, просто не мог потерять то тепло, что чувствовал рядом с Рамом. 

— Дай взглянуть на твою губу. Вроде выглядит получше. 

Кинг наклонился, рассматривая кровоподтек, и не сразу понял, что оказался слишком близко. Судорожный выдох Рама скользнул по его щеке, прямо как в ту самую ночь. И теперь, вспомнив, Кинг почти ощущал губы Рама на своих, и его дыхание, смешанное с собственным, и неловкие прикосновения, пробуждающие жар и тяжесть внизу живота. У кого-то фантомные боли, а у него — фантомные поцелуи. Кинг с трудом вздохнул, в тишине машины это прозвучало слишком громко. Ни с кем ещё он не ощущал такого желания, такой потребности в близости. Рам первый отодвинулся. Не говоря ни слова вышел из машины и направился к дому. Кингу пришлось подождать пока восстановится участившееся дыхание и вернётся ощущение реальности.


	6. Chapter 6

Близость Рама распаляла, желание растекалось по телу с каждым ударом сердца. Мышцы подрагивали в предвкушении. Кинг притянул Рама для поцелуя, впился в губы грубо и требовательно, не давая передышки. Дыхание сбилось, а тело нуждалось в большем, и Кинг прижимался, толкался, получая необходимое…

Проснулся Кинг со стоном и каменным стояком. Опять эти сны! Как он на Рама-то смотреть будет? Сразу после лагеря и их поцелуя Кингу уже снилось подобное с участием Рама, потом перестало, но вчерашний вечер не прошел без последствий. 

Кинг провел рукой по напряжённому члену и сдавленно застонал, когда волна удовольствия прошла по всему телу. Образ Рама из сна не спешил уходить, да Кинг и сам не хотел, чтобы тот исчез, удерживал его, вспоминая отрывками — поцелуи, сильные руки оглаживающие спину, прижимающие к кровати. Кинг снова дотронулся до себя, даже несмотря на ткань белья, ощущения были таким, что дыхание перехватило. Кинг застонал, одновременно от удовольствия и неловкости. Приказал себе не думать. Стянув боксёры и оставив их болтаться где-то в ногах, он сжал член, большим пальцем, лаская, провёл по головке, распределяя смазку повёл рукой вниз. Память услужливо подкидывала новые образы: Рам, сидящий так близко, что ощущались мышцы под тонкой рубашкой, Рам, дотрагивающийся до его волос и лица, Рам обнимающий его во сне. Не думать. Рука двигалась всё быстрее, жестче, задевая ставшую чувствительной головку. Кинг представил, что это Рам прикасается к нему, нависает над ним, щекочет дыханием шею. Пальцы на ногах поджались и Кинг одной рукой вцепился в простыню, прикусил губу чтобы не закричать. Несколько резких движений — на грани, беспорядочно толкаясь в собственную руку. 

Стоя под душем Кинг приходил в себя, его до сих пор потряхивало от бурной разрядки. Теперь не думать не получалось. Как только появился Рам, всё стало иначе. Прошлые его влюбленности были совсем другими. Он мог любоваться чужой красотой, мог восхищаться необычностью. Кинг с удовольствием ходил на свидания, потому что это весело, давало возможность узнавать новых людей, а ещё — все так делали. Кинг смотрел на окружающих, которые дурели от любви, не понимая сжигающую их ревность и дикую тягу всё время прикасаться, быть ближе. Его чувства застыли где-то на отметке — тёплого внимания и привязанности. А потом появился Рам. Само его общество пробуждало что-то новое, сильное, будто перестраивая Кинга изнутри, делая его чувствительнее, позволяя заново, ярче ощущать то, на что раньше он не обращал внимания. 

Выйдя из душа Кинг тут же схватился за телефон, там уже было приветствие от Фронга. Тот, конечно же, интересовался как у Кинга дела. Его забота грела. Кинг, не долго думая, сфотографировался с подаренный жасмином и отправил фотографию с подписью: 

_У нас всё в порядке. По кому из нас ты больше соскучился?_

Не успел он придумать что-то ещё, как пришло сообщение от Бона. 

_Мы с Дыаном не идём на соревнования. Нужно подвезти Рама. Не благодари._

Кинг хмыкнул и проворчал: “Даже и не думал”, и набрал ответ. 

_А дыан с этим согласен или ты его похитил?_

Спустя пару минут ему пришел стикер с хитрой усмешкой. 

***

После вчерашнего боя вся их затея с игрой в пару перестала казаться забавной. Фронг, как не старался, не мог перестать чувствовать вину. Трудно поверить, что Кинг, считавшийся таким умным и рассудительным, мог не увидеть, что Рам к нему всё ещё неравнодушен. Все те взгляды в их сторону красноречиво говорили о ревности. Хотя, возможно, как раз привычка слишком много думать Кинга и подводила; любить — это не формулы заучивать, всё происходящее строилось на нелогичных чувствах, даже уверенность во взаимности исходила из них. 

Фронг решил поговорить с Кингом лично на соревнованиях, по телефону тот утверждал, что у него всё в порядке, но верилось с трудом. Он уже почти добрался до инженерного факультета, как попал в толпу слишком оживленных первокурсников. Фронг не ожидал, что будет столько людей. Можно было подумать, что к ним в университет приехала какая-то знаменитость. Сегодня начались спортивные соревнования первокурсников — инженеры играли в баскетбол с физкультурным факультетом. Если будут делать ставки, Фронг поставил бы на физкультурников. Хотя, нет, инженеры вечно путали все его планы, так что лучше сразу ставить на них. Фронг не горел желанием оказаться затянутым в этот шумный водоворот, поэтому постарался выбраться из толпы. И стоило ему вынырнуть, как он нос к носу столкнулся с пи`Тара. 

— Ты что тут делаешь? — выпали Фронг, и тут же добавил. — Пи. 

Тот улыбнулся, будто и не заметил раздражения в голосе. 

— Мой младший на этих соревнованиях в качестве медика. Пришел его проведать. Вдруг что-то произойдет.

Фронг кивнул. 

— А как тот парень, которого Рам вчера избил?

Пи`Тара нахмурился.

— Серьёзных повреждений нет, но синяки будут долго сходить. Хорошо, что он тоже боксер, подготовка помогла, иначе могло быть намного хуже. Когда Рам дрался с Боном, таким злым он не выглядел.

Тогда он таким и не был, ревность и не до такого доводит. Скорее всего уже сегодня их с Кингом представление закончится, но до этого неплохо было бы выяснить ещё кое-что. 

— Пи`Тара, мы можем поговорить?

Тот задумался.

— Я договорился встретиться с младшим. Но соревнования начнутся только через полчаса, у нас есть время. 

— Давай отойдем. — Фронг кивком указал в сторону. — Или новый наплыв зрителей донесет нас в зал без нашего согласия.

Пи`Тара рассмеялся.

— Это ожидаемо. За оба факультета играют Луны. Представляешь, какой визг будет в зале? 

— Уже не уверен, что хочу это проверять. 

Отойдя от факультета они оказались на том же самом месте, где пару дней назад Фронг разговаривал с Кингом. С одной стороны кусты отгораживали их от учебного здания и двора возле него, с другой располагалась стоянка машин, к счастью, пока ещё безлюдная.

— Что ты хотел сказать? — пи`Тара посмотрел на него с интересом.

— Я хотел… — Фронг замялся. — Мне показалось или наши отношения были не просто дружескими? 

Пи`Тара отвел взгляд, наверное, впервые, за всё время, что они знали друг друга.

— Что именно ты хочешь узнать?

— Я хочу знать, что это было? — вспылил Фронг. — Я ведь не такой наивный, как твой двоюродный брат, могу понять, когда со мной флиртуют. Ты со всеми нонгами так общаешься?

Пи`Тара нахмурился. Судя по сосредоточенному выражению лица, простого ответа у него не было. И это давало Фронгу надежду. 

— Чтобы ни было раньше, сейчас ты с Кингом, — наконец ответил он. 

— Неужели не можешь просто сказать мне правду — да или нет? Ты знаешь, каково это — понять, что жил в выдуманной реальности? 

— Знаю, — сказал пи`Тара. — Я почувствовал это тогда, в баре, когда услышал, что ты встречаешься с Кингом. 

Фронг машинально сложил руки на груди. Хотя он сам и начал этот разговор, но с каждым новым словом ему становилось всё неуютнее и тревожнее. 

— Это твой способ сказать, что мы флиртовали? Тогда что произошло в лагере? Что изменилось?

— Фронг, — пи`Тара покачал головой, — ты был растерян. Не оправился от отказа Дыана, потом болезнь мамы. Я подумал, что старший брат тебе нужен больше, чем любимый. 

— А ты меня не забыл спросить?! — Фронг посмотрел на него с плохо сдерживаемой злостью. Он много чего успел надумать, но такой абсолютно неуместной жалости не ожидал. 

— Я бы спросил, если бы думал, что ты сам знаешь, что тебе нужно, — пи`Тара посмотрел на него с вызовом. — Ты флиртовал с Дыаном, потом сразу со мной, потом с Кингом. Ты просто плывешь по течению, не задумываясь о последствиях. 

— Ого, — Фронг даже отступил от него на пару шагов. — Это полная чушь. 

Пи`Тара устало вздохнул.

— Я не хочу тебя обижать, правда. Ты удивительный. Яркий, дерзкий, противоречивый. Выглядишь как модель сошедшая с обложки. В тебя трудно не влюбиться. Но ты ещё очень юный не только по возрасту, но и по желаниям. Это нормально, но от отношений мы хотим разного.

— Вот значит как.

— Да. Мне нравится заботиться о тебе. Но не думаю, что сейчас ты сам знаешь, чего хочешь. 

Повисло неловкое молчание. Фронгу казалось, что его вывернули наизнанку, рассмотрели со всех сторон и вынесли вердикт — бракованный. 

— Я не встречаюсь с Кингом, — сказал он.

— Что?

— Что слышал. Я не встречаюсь с Кингом. Это что-то вроде, — Фронг задумался, — взаимной поддержки. Ты думаешь это приятно, когда тебя отвергают дважды! — тут же перешел он в нападение.

— Именно об этом я и говорил, — пи`Тара покачал головой. — Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь. Как избалованный ребенок.

— А может, дело не только во мне? — Фронг вплотную подошёл к пи`Тара. — Может, это ты боишься кому-то довериться? Да, мне нравился Дыан, но эта прошло. Если бы он ответил на мои чувства, возможно всё было бы иначе. Я не могу дать тебе гарантий, но то, что я чувствую с тобой не меняется. Можешь считать меня каким угодно избалованным, но, думаю, я больше тебя понимаю кого хочу. 

— Так кого же ты хочешь? 

— Тебя! Я хочу тебя.

В начале это даже не было похоже на поцелуй — вызов, обида, бессмысленный порыв. Фронг притянул пи`Тара и практически столкнул их губами. Резко, сильно, словно так можно было что-то доказать. В голове лихорадочно билась мысль, что сейчас на этом самом месте всё может и закончиться. Фронг почувствовал, как губы пи`Тара приоткрылись в ответ. Начиная нерешительно, оставляя легкие поцелуи, Фронг отдавался чувствам, подбадриваемый всё более смелыми и требовательными прикосновениями пи`Тара.

***

Находиться с Рамом в одной машине сразу после утреннего происшествия, оказалось непросто. Кинг ерзал на водительском сиденье, пытался говорить о занятиях и предстоящих соревнованиях, а сам то и дело отвлекался от дороги и поглядывал краем глаза на Рама. Рассматривал его спокойный красивый профиль, четкие правильные черты лица, так отличающиеся от привычных тайских, упрямо поджатые губы, даже расцветающий на скуле синяк его не портил. Рам же всем видом демонстрировал, что не в восторге от поездки. Кинг не стал предупреждать его об изменениях в планах, а просто появился в то время, когда за ним должны были заехать Бон и Дыан. От Рама можно было ожидать чего угодно. Например, он мог развернуться и пойти на автобусную остановку. Но, к счастью, тот просто сел в машину и всю дорогу изображал хмурую статую. К сожалению, это не делало его менее привлекательным. 

— Тебе не обязательно было меня подвозить, — Рам отстегнул ремень безопасности, когда они подъехали к инженерному корпусу.

— Вчера мы забыли забрать твой велосипед с парковки, — Кинг, припарковавшись, заглушил мотор. — Как бы ты добирался?

Рам повел плечами, явно давая понять, что и сам мог разобраться со своими проблемами.

— Не обижайся на Дыана. Уверен, он не по своей воле тебя не забрал. Думаю, Бон его просто похитил.

Рам нахмурился.

— Бон вчера приревновал из-за того, как Дыан о тебе заботился, ты что, не заметил? Наверное теперь у них очередное примирительное свидание.

Рам неодобрительно покачал головой, открыл дверь машины и вышел. 

— Эй, куда ты спешишь, — Кинг быстро выдернул ключи, пытаясь его не упустить. — Соревнования ещё не начались. 

На парковке стояло с десяток машин и Рам уверенно пошёл вперед, огибая их.

— Крутыш, да подожди ты.

Рам остановился и Кинг врезался ему в спину.

— Не так же резко.

Кинг выглянул из-за его плеча, чтобы понять в чем дело. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть Фронга и пи`Тара целующимися. Они явно не рассчитывали, что у этой сцены будут зрители. 

Рам внезапно ожил и двинулся вперед, Кинг еле успел схватить его за руку.

— Стой! — прошипел он, стараясь не привлекать внимание.

Рам обернулся, на его лице читался гнев. На секунду Кинг и забыл, что они с Фронгом вроде как встречаются. Что ж, хоть один из них разобрался со своей личной жизнью. 

— Он изменяет тебя, — прорычал Рам. 

— Послушай… это не важно.

Кинг всё так же удерживал Рама за руку и теперь потащил его в сторону парка, там Фронг и пи`Тара вряд ли их заметят. Рам пошёл следом, но на его лице отразилось разочарование. 

— Это не важно? — снова спросил Рам, стоило им отойти.

— Крутыш… — Кинг лихорадочно пытался придумать объяснения. — Это уже не имеет значения.

Тот взгляд, которым наградил его Рам, заставил щеки Кинга запылать. Конечно, как он не подумал, с чем именно эта ситуация будет ассоциироваться. 

— Ты не понимаешь! — досадливо произнес он. — Всё совсем не так, как с твоей семьей! Я не стал бы терпеть чьих-то измен. 

Он не мог этого объяснить. Просто не мог объяснить. Кинг развернулся и пошел прочь. Позже ему будет стыдно за этот побег, но сейчас выбора не было. Сзади послышались шаги. Рам. Этого ещё не хватало. Кинг пошел быстрее, надеясь, что тот отстанет. Выбравшись на тропинку, он понадеялся, что не наткнется сейчас на какую-нибудь компанию, решившую отдохнуть днём на природе. Его вид наверняка напоминал человека только что сбежавшего от призраков. Он уже начал задыхаться от быстрой ходьбы, а Рам всё так же шел чуть поодаль. В конце концов Кинг не выдержал и остановился. 

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил он, как только Рам приблизился.

— Объясни. 

— Оставь меня в покое, Крутыш! 

— Объясни, — снова потребовал Рам. 

— Ты так за мной и будешь ходить?

Рам кивнул. 

— Да чтоб тебя! — вырвалось у него. — Бесишь! 

Рам посмотрел на него с обидой.

— Почему ты злишься на меня? — спросил он. — Не я изменил тебе. Не я спутал тебя с другим парнем. 

Кинг почувствовал как вся его злость, подпитывающая решимость, мгновенно сдулась, он сам сдулся как воздушный шарик после этих слов. От стыда хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, в памяти снова всплыл их разговор после возвращения. На самом деле, это всегда оставалось где-то на периферии сознания, как мелкий камушек в ботинке. Так до конца и не прочувствованное, спрятанное от самого себя, это грызло его каждую свободную минуту. Тогда Кингу показалось, что так будет правильнее — сказать, что он был пьян настолько, что признался в любви не тому парню. Что на месте Рама он видел другого. Это сняло бы ответственность за чувства Кинга. 

— Фронг? — спросил Рам.

Кинг молчал, хотя прекрасно понимал о чём тот спрашивал.

— Ты был влюблен в Фронга?

Кинг прикрыл глаза. Фронг точно не заслуживал того, чтобы его считали обманщиком. Странно, именно в тот момент, когда бежать стало некуда, пропал и страх.

— Нет, — тихо произнес он. — Это был не Фронг. Мы с Фронгом даже не встречаемся. Так, затянувшаяся шутка. Фронг влюблен в пи`Тара. Не было никакого другого парня, я ещё не напиваюсь до такого состояния, чтобы не узнавать людей. Всё то, что я говорил, было о тебе. 

Повисла тишина, слишком напряженная и долгая чтобы её можно было вытерпеть. Кинг поднял взгляд на Рама, тот пристально смотрел в ответ. Его брови всё больше хмурились, пока он не произнес одно единственное:

— Почему?

— Что почему?

— Почему ты врал? 

— Я… — все нужные слова и объяснения пронеслись в голове и впервые Кинг понял, насколько бессмысленно всё это звучало. — Я не хотел обременять тебя.

Рам покачал головой, то ли отрицая, то ли показывая, что не понимает.

— Ситуация с отцом, — объяснил Кинг. — Тебе даже пойти было некуда. Тебе было бы неловко из-за моих чувств. 

— Я поцеловал тебя. Это тебе ничего не сказало?

— Ты мог не понять свои чувства. Спутал благодарность с чем-то иным, — Кингу не нравилось, каким неуверенным звучал его голос, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. И до этого он уже не раз думал о том, что совершил глупость. Теперь же, когда Рам стоял перед ним, все выстроенные умозаключения рассыпались как карточный домик. 

— Я старший. Я должен отвечать за тебя. Ты бы понял потом, что это только дружба и было бы хуже. Тебе ведь не нравились парни. 

— Ты решил за меня, — констатировал Рам как-то уж слишком спокойно.

— Прости. 

Рам развернулся и пошел прочь. Кинг машинально двинулся следом, желая остановить, но, похоже, впервые в жизни у него закончились слова.

— Я хотел тебя защитить, — наконец произнес он.

Рам остановился и повернулся. Больше он не изображал холодность и боль в его взгляде ничего не скрывало.

— Ты сомневался в моих чувствах или не верил мне, потому что сомневался в своих? 

— Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, — сказал Кинг. Пожалуй, это единственное, что имело значение и это было правдой.

Он смотрел, как уходит Рам и не двигался с места. Не было смысла его останавливать, просить прощения. Чувство вины, которое до этого удавалось удерживать, отвлекать, грызло изнутри. За ложь, за трусость, за то, что причинил боль человеку, который стал для него самым близким. Всё это время он чего-то ждал, на что-то надеялся, может на то, что ситуация разрешится сама, магическим образом. В общем-то так и произошло, и теперь всё закончилось, так и не начавшись.


	7. Chapter 7

Так и не решив, что делать дальше, Кинг пошёл обратно к инженерному факультету. Спортивных соревнований никто не отменял, а он все ещё оставался лидером СОТУСа. Хотя сейчас даже думать было смешно о том, чтобы кого-то чему-то учить. Его бы кто научил, как не гробить ещё не начавшиеся отношения. Или как исправить ошибку, которую сам считаешь неисправимой. 

Во время их разговора, во взгляде Рама отразилось столько боли, до этого момента Кинг и представить не мог, что способен кого-то так ранить. Единственный раз, когда он видел Рама таким — день, когда тот узнал об измене отца. 

Подходя к зданию факультета, Кинг услышал как его окликают. Обернувшись он увидел Фронга и пи`Тара, и поздоровался, сложив руки в вай. Мимо них прошла небольшая группа студенток, у одной из них в руках был плакат, так засыпанный блестками, что сиял на солнце. Незнакомые лица, не с их факультета, похоже, болеть за Лун пришли вообще все первокурсницы. Несколько столов во дворе тоже были заняты студентками и студентами. 

— Здравствуй, — пи Тара ответил на приветствие. — Пойду поищу своего младшего, — сказал он Фронгу и пошёл вперед. Перед этим они так многозначительно переглянулись, что Кинг мог бы длиннющий диалог на основе этого взгляда написать. 

Даже если бы он не застукал их за поцелуем, их поведение всё равно сказало бы о том, что между ними что-то есть. 

— Кинг, — обратился к нему Фронг и чуть придержал за руку. Пи`Тара уже поднимался по ступенькам и должен был вот-вот скрыться за дверью. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

Они отошли в сторону подальше от любопытных глаз. Заметив, как Фронгу неловко, Кинг решил, что пора спасать положение. 

— Подожди! Ничего не говори, я сам угадаю, — он прикрыл глаза и поводил открытой ладонью перед лицом Фронга, изображая чтение мыслей. — Ты хочешь сказать — Кинг, ты красавчик и лучший парень, из всех, что у меня были, но я вынужден с тобой расстаться, потому что подцепил сексуального доктора. 

— С чего ты взял? — Фронг выглядел удивлённым и Кинг самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Это мой дар. Но на самом деле, вы просто спалились на стоянке. Не переживай, — подбодрил он, — там не было никого кроме меня и Рама. 

— Рама? — Фронг произнес это так громко, что на них обратили внимание несколько студентов. Поняв свою ошибку он понизил голос. — Как ты ему объяснил? Рам знает? 

Кинг кивнул, стоило вспомнить разговор в парке и его хорошее настроение испарилось. Видимо Фронг это заметил, потому что на его лице тут же отразилось беспокойство. 

— Так что теперь? У тебя всё в порядке? 

— Всё хорошо... — начал Кинг, а затем покачал головой, — Ничего хорошего. Он знает, что я обманул его. 

— Вся эта затея с парой — моя идея, — Фронг нахмурился ещё больше, по его сосредоточенному лицу читалось с каким усилием он пытается придумать план спасения. — Скажи ему, что я попросил тебя об этом. Не хочу чтобы у тебя были проблемы из-за меня. 

— Не переживай, — Кинг покачал головой. — Они не из-за тебя. Я обманул его и до этого. 

— О чём ты?

Кинг пожал плечами.

— Помнишь я говорил, что хотел снять с него ответственность? Тогда и сказал, что поцеловал его по ошибке. Спутал с другим человеком. 

Бровь Фронга изогнулась и лицо приобрело то ли удивленное, то ли восхищенное выражение. 

— Может тебе не на инженера надо было учиться, а на сценариста? И что теперь? 

Кинг поморщился, даже вспоминать неприятно было. 

— Рам ушёл. Ладно, это не твои проблемы, — он попытался свернуть разговор. 

— Раз я спрашиваю, значит меня это волнует, — Фронг посмотрел на него серьёзно без тени насмешки. — Так боишься навязать другим свои проблемы и чувства, что отгораживаешься. Ты привык помогать. Но это не значит, что ты всегда должен быть полезным и беспроблемным. 

Кинг рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— И кто бы мог подумать, что мудрость через поцелуй передаётся. Это ты от пи`Тара заразился? 

Фронг шутливо подтолкнул Кинга в бок. 

— Пошли посмотрим соревнования. 

Они уже подошли к двери, как Кинг спросил.

— Может ты ещё знаешь и как исправить неисправимое?

— Ммм… — Фронг изобразил задумчивость. — Не поверишь, знаю. На своём опыте убедился, что иногда самое неисправимое исправляется разговором. 

До спортивного зала они дошли молча, каждый думал о своём. Заняв место, Кинг вытащил телефон и открыл их с Рамом переписку, которая давно уже молчала. Зал оживленно гудел, приветствуя команды, сидящие перед ним студенты обсуждали игроков, а Кинг гипнотизировал взглядом экран телефона, будто тот мог ему подсказать верные слова. Раздался свисток, удар мяча, звук бегущих ног, крики из зала. Кинг снова и снова пытался набрать сообщение. Стирал, начинал заново, пока не остановился на одном, которое и отправил:

_Я идиот. Так боялся навязать тебе свои чувства, что оттолкнул. Ты на самом деле очень мне нравишься, но это никак не должно на тебя влиять._

***

Домой Рам вернулся поздно вечером. Злость после разговора с Кингом погнала его в спортзал, единственное место, где он сейчас мог спрятаться. Измотав себя тренировками до потемнения в глазах, Рам наконец-то перестал чувствовать себя так будто вот-вот взорвётся. Первую волну гнева, который клокотал в груди как лава в жерле вулкана, удалось обуздать бессмысленным избиением боксерской груши. И лучше так, чем снова позволить демонам вырваться наружу. Рам всё ещё не забыл, каким ошалевшим выглядел тот парень на ринге, не забыл, как наносил удар за ударом с такой ненавистью, будто перед ним не человек вовсе, не забыл и то, что чем больше бил, тем тяжелее было остановиться. Впервые Рам понял, что его собственная злость может причинить вред другим людям против его воли. Этого он допустить не мог. Теперь же вместе с усталостью пришла грызущая изнутри обида, не такая сильная и разрушительная для окружающих, зато гораздо настырнее. Рам снова и снова возвращался к тому, что его выставили полным идиотом. 

Оказавшись дома он узнал, что отца всё ещё не было. Это ничего не значило. По крайне мере, Рам хотел в это верить. Предпочитал думать, что тот задержался на работе, но неприятное чувство, будто он теперь покрывает чужие похождения, не оставляло его в покое. Решив дождаться появления отца, Рам устроился на диване в гостинной, достав телефон, не удержался, и нашёл их общую с Кингом фотографию из лагеря.Тот выглядел на ней счастливым, они оба выглядели. Новое сообщение от Кинга всё ещё оставалось непрочитанным. Рам вздохнул и открыл его. Какой бы сильной не оставалась обида, он почувствовал тепло в груди, когда его прочитал. 

Их поцелуй изменил многое. Рам и до этого знал, что Кинг для него важен. От раздражения к интересу, от интереса к заботе — путь оказался коротким. Но он не задумывался о том, что влюблен. Может, отнести Кинга к категории семьи и друзей оказалось проще, чем разбираться в противоречивых чувствах, которые стали главными в его жизни за пару недель. Так или иначе, их поцелуй перестроил картину, сложившуюся до этого в голове, объединил привязанность и влечение, превратив Кинга в кого-то совершенно нового, такого человека, которого ещё не было в жизни Рама. Свою влюбленность он по-настоящему осознал уже после того, как отношения распались. Взглянуть на Кинга как раньше не получалось. Наоборот, оглядываясь назад, Рам будто переписывал собственную историю, замечая в их отношениях то, чему раньше не мог дать названия. Появившаяся чувственность совершенно иначе окрашивала уже известные события. В то, что у Кинга был другой любимый человек, Рам поверил не сразу. Оставалось что-то, что его удерживало — то ли обычное нежелание признавать, то ли взгляды, которые Кинг иногда на него бросал. 

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? 

Мама подошла так тихо, что Рам даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он быстро выключил телефон и убрал его в карман. 

— Все в порядке.

Она покачала головой. 

— Я вижу, что это не так. Уже давно заметила. Всё ждала, когда ты сам захочешь поговорить, но ты закрылся в себе. Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь всё мне рассказать? 

Рам кивнул. Мама — единственный человек, которая понимала его по-настоящему, знала его. И ещё Кинг. Перед глазами снова всплыла фотография из лагеря и счастливая улыбка Кинга, а затем то, каким опустошенным он выглядел сегодня, когда Рам оставил его в парке. 

— Ну вот, опять эта боль в глазах, — голос мамы звучал обеспокоенно. — Я вижу её и мне тоже больно, потому что ничего не могу сделать.

В который уже раз за последнее время проснулось чувство вины. Как так получалось, что он делал все чтобы оградить близких от неприятностей, но этим все равно их расстраивал? Рам обнял маму, такую хрупкую и нежную, будто это могло избавить её от переживаний. Её волосы пахли цветочными духами, Рам любил этот запах, который окутывал словно прозрачный кокон, позволяя ощущать себя в безопасности, чувствовать себя любимым. И как только отец мог предать её? Пусть Рам и вернулся домой, но не простил. Вряд ли у них с отцом когда-нибудь будут такие же отношения как и раньше. 

— Какой же ты уже взрослый, — мама крепко обняла его, погладила по спине. Её объятия вселяли надежду, странную ничем не обоснованную веру, что все ещё можно исправить.

— Обман — плохой поступок, — прошептал он ей в макушку. Не вопрос, но и не утверждение, будто спорил сам с собой.

— Плохой, — Рам почувствовал как она кивнула. — Но если бы ты был уверен, что этот поступок плохой, ты бы не сомневался. Значит, всё не так просто? Тот кто обманул хотел причинить вред? Сделал это из корыстных целей? 

Рам вздохнул. Он вообще с трудом мог представить Кинга, который делает что-то в корыстных целях. Скорее уж сотворит что-то во вред себе, как тогда, когда бросился спасать собаку, которую сам же боялся. Кинг слишком добрый, слишком заботливый. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Рам. — Он думал, что защищает меня.

Она отстранилась от него и внимательно посмотрела.

— Так часто бывает. Люди думают, что обманом можно защитить.

Рам почувствовал, как стыд заливает щеки краской. Под её проницательным взглядом, он будто увидел свои поступки со стороны. Ведь он делал тоже самое. Пусть и не обманывал маму сам, но скрывал правду. И всё это для того, чтобы защитить её чувства. 

— Жизнь сложнее таких понятий как хорошо и плохо, — продолжила она. — Люди совершают много ошибок. Из-за слабости, страха, сомнений. Никто от этого не застрахован. И ты будешь их совершать, но это не сделает тебя плохим человеком. Намного важнее понять, что ты совершил ошибку, признать это и вынести урок. Так мы и становимся лучше. 

— Значит… нужно простить?

— Я не могу ответить за тебя. Больше не могу. Хотела бы как раньше знать все твои мысли и мечты. Теперь ты взрослый. Решать придётся самому. Но чтобы ты не выбрал, пусть это сделает тебя счастливее, чем сейчас. 

Рам кивнул и снова её обнял. Как хотелось защитить маму от того предательства, что прокралось в её жизнь, как она защищала его от всего мира, пока он был маленьким. Она будто прочитала его мысли.

— Ты всегда стремишься всех защитить. Но я бы хотела, чтобы рядом с тобой были люди, который точно так же хотят защитить тебя.

Перед тем как отправиться гулять с собаками, Рам набрал короткое сообщение отцу, которое, скорее всего, окончательно испортит их отношения. И тем не менее, в этом решение он был уверен. 

_Ты должен рассказать маме об измене. Сделай это сам, как считаешь нужным, иначе расскажу я._

Второе решение, которое касалось их отношений с Кингом, он принял позже, когда вернулся домой. И впервые за последние месяцы Рам почувствовал, что возвращает себе контроль над своей жизнью.

***  
Сегодня был выходной и Кинг подумывал о том, чтобы пойти погулять в парк или вытащить кого-то из друзей в бар, но настроения хватило только на то, чтобы выйти позавтракать, а затем вернуться в квартиру. Промаявшись ещё немного, он решил навести порядок в своем импровизированном саду, который разрастался всё больше, а места для жизни оставлял всё меньше. Не то чтобы это сильно его огорчало, хотя цветы в ванной на раковине всё-таки оказались лишними. Занявшись растениями, Кинг почувствовал себя спокойнее, увереннее. Рам вчера прочитал сообщение, но так ничего и не ответил. Это беспокоило. Больше всего он боялся, что Рам закроется от него как в самом начале, и вряд ли удастся достучаться до него вновь. А чем дальше, тем яснее Кинг понимал, что Рам уже стал важным для него человеком. 

В дверь постучали. Кинг нахмурился — это или Ти решил вытащить его на очередной кулинарный эксперимент, или Бон хочет выпытать из него всю информацию, пользуясь тем, что из своей квартиры Кинг не сбежит. И то, и другое — варианты так себе, можно было бы и не открывать. Стук повторился. А спустя минуту опять. Точно кто-то из этих двоих, более бесцеремонных людей мир ещё не знал. Кинг недовольно подошёл к двери и резко распахнул её со словами:

— Что бы ты ни хотел… — и замолчал. Перед ним стоял Рам. — Эм… Привет, Крутыш. — сказал он. 

Спустя несколько неловких секунд, Кинг сообразил, что так и стоит на пороге, перегородив вход и отошёл вглубь квартиры, пропуская Рама. Прежде чем зайти, тот неуверенно обвел взглядом коридор, заставленный цветами. 

— Проходи, Крутыш. Я думал, это Бон. Не собирался на тебя кричать, — виновато произнес Кинг.

Рам недоуменно изогнул бровь, но внутрь всё-таки зашёл. 

— Зачем ты здесь? — тут же выпалил Кинг, стоило двери закрыться, и, поняв, как это прозвучало, исправился. — Не в том смысле, что я против, что ты пришёл. Просто не ожидал. Что-то случилось?

Рам покачал головой. 

— Значит ты хочешь поговорить?

Тот кивнул.

— Хорошо, тогда… — Кинг указал рукой на диван, но, увидев, что тот заставлен снятыми с полок цветами, прошел на небольшую кухню. 

— Что-нибудь будешь?

Рам снова покачал головой. Он выглядел собранно, по-деловому, несмотря на то, что был не учебной форме и строгую белую рубашку заменил обычный лонгслив. Кинг сел за стол, указывая кивком головы на стул напротив. 

— Что ты хотел сказать? Хотя, подожди, — Кинг приблизился, наклонился вперед, упершись локтями в стол. — Я скажу. То, что я написал тебе — это правда. Ты важен для меня. И я ненавижу тот факт, что обидел тебя. 

Рам поднял руку, прося его замолчать. Кинг кивнул. Воцарившаяся тишина казалась плотной, давящей. Рам собирался что-то сказать, но затем достал телефон и начал набирать. Всё в его поведение, начиная от демонстративно равнодушного вида, заканчивая тем, что он перешёл на письменное общение, говорило о том, что ему нелегко даётся этот разговор. Кинг услышал звук уведомления. Забрав телефон из коридора он вернулся на прежнее место и открыл сообщение.

_Ты действительно думал, что поставишь меня в неудобное положение своими чувствам?_

Кинг поднял взгляд от экрана, Рам пристально на него смотрел, ожидая ответа.

— Да. И ты был прав. Я сомневался в своих чувствах. Не сразу смог понять, что это. Не хотел и тебя запутать. 

Рам снова начал набирать.

 _Тогда что было с Фронгом?_

— Это была не очень умная шутка.

Рам скептически выгнул бровь, на его лице так и читалось — да что ты говоришь?

— Ладно, ладно, — Кинг недовольно скривился. — Мы напились, шутили о том, что одинаково неудачливы в любви. Потом появился пи`Тара, мы притворились перед ним. А потом уже нужно было продолжать. Представляешь, какое лицо было у Бона, когда Фронг пришёл к нам на факультет?

Рам усмехнулся и покачал головой. По-крайней мере он больше не напоминал ледяную статую и это внушало надежду. Рам опять потянулся к телефону.

_Я скрывал правду от мамы. Не хотел, чтобы ей было больно. Я понимаю._

Кинг удивленно посмотрел на Рама после того, как прочитал. Тот кивнул, подтверждая написанное. 

— Крутыш… — Кинг замялся. — Я тоже не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно. В это ты веришь?

Рам снова кивнул.

— А как у тебя дома?

Рам нахмурился и начал сосредоточенно набирать.

_Сказал отцу, что или он откроет маме правду, или я сам это сделаю. Сегодня утром он хотел меня переубедить. Но я уверен, что прав._

Кинг кивнул после того, как прочитал. 

— Ты и твои отношения с мамой не должны страдать из-за его ошибок. 

Они ненадолго замолчали, Кинг нервно постукивал пальцами по столу. Всё происходило лучше, чем можно было ожидать, но оставалось то, что по-прежнему его беспокоило. 

— Крутыш, ты так и не ответил на то,что я написал тебе, — Кинг замолчал, но увидев, что Рам не собирается отвечать, продолжил: — Кто я для тебя?

Рам чуть заметно нахмурился и схватил телефон, но вместо того, чтобы начать набирать, уставился на экран. Набрал строчку, стер. Кингу хотелось выхватить у него телефон и потребовать ответить, но он понимал, как неловко тот себя чувствовал. И помнил, как сам вчера раз десять переписывал сообщение. Но всё равно каждая секунда ожидания казалась вечностью. Наконец-то на экране его телефона высветилось.

_Мы целовались тогда, это не ответ?_

Кинг хотел бы чего-то более определенного. 

— Так кто мы с тобой? Друзья? 

Рам отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Что, больше я из тебя ничего не вытащу?

Рам задумался, а затем набрал.

 _Я уже давно отношусь к тебе не как к другу. Это было и до поездки. Ты важен для меня._

От той лёгкости, которая поселилась в груди после этих слов, губы сами расплылись в улыбке. Радость пузырилась в нём как шампанское, её трудно было сдержать. 

— Тогда... — Кинг потряс головой, будто пытался взбодриться перед важным экзаменом. — Рам Вира! — торжественно произнес он. — Позволишь ли мне добиваться тебя?

Глаза Рама светились теплотой, но он всё равно отрицательно мотнул головой. Кинг непонимающе нахмурился, пытаясь не поддаваться появившемуся беспокойству. Рам снова взял телефон и начал набирать, но затем резко остановился и отложил его. Он посмотрел на Кинга. 

— Я собираюсь встречаться с тобой, пи`Кинг, — произнес он уверенно, хотя за этим и читалось смущение. 

Кинг рассмеялся. 

— Ммм… Вот как? Значит я буду твоим парнем? 

Рам кивнул. 

— Что ж, тогда я тоже собираюсь встречаться с тобой, Крутыш.


	8. Chapter 8

Кинг сидел на кровати, подогнув под себя ноги. Рядом лежали два пакета с семенами растений. Сегодня, впервые за долгое время, удалось выбраться в магазины и Кинг уже обдумывал, как по-новому разместить цветы на кухне. Вернее, как превратить её в сад, но так, чтобы там иногда можно было есть. Они с Рамом прошли по нескольким магазинам и, наверное, могли бы зайти ещё в парочку, если бы не планы на вечер. Кинг посмотрел на Рама, тот сидел рядом и зависал в телефоне. 

Они были вместе уже чуть больше двух недель, и Кингу нравилось как развивались их отношения. Нравилось, что несмотря крайнюю загруженность обоих, их близость проявлялось в самых обычных бытовых моментах. С одной стороны, появление у Кинга парня никак не повлияло на его жизнь, и при этом, повлияло на всё. Ему нравилось, что то и дело сталкиваясь на учебе, они обменивались шутками и взглядами, которые давали поддержку и означали простое — “я рядом”. Нравилось, как Рам присылал ему фотографии из спортзала, в который ходил в немыслимую для Кинга рань. В такие дни, по пути в универ, он заезжал за Кингом уже с завтраком. Ещё лучше было, когда Рам ночевал у него, и тогда можно было не только любоваться его великолепными татуировками, да и просто великолепным всем, а ещё видеть Рама ранним утром, растрепанным и сонным, отчего тот казался милым и беззащитным. Нравилось прижиматься к нему ночами, чувствуя свежий, чуть горьковатый запах парфюма, который стал любимым за это время. Нравилось помогать Раму делать домашнее задание, сидеть рядом так близко, что тепло тела ощущалось даже через плотную ткань. Нравилось говорить и оставаться в тишине. Нравилось целоваться. 

Поцелуи можно было бы изучить так же внимательно и распределить по характеристикам, как и растения на полках. По времени, по степени откровенности, по ощущениям, которые вызывали. Но они, как и всё, что касалось чувств, не хотели поддаваться классифицированию. Вместо этого чередовались, перетекали один в другой, а реакция на каждый вообще оказывалась непредсказуемой. Иногда это были легкие поцелуи между делом, например, когда Кинг наклонялся слишком близко, объясняя что-то сложное в заданиях. В другой раз — нежные, чувственные, до легкого возбуждения и мурашек по коже. Были и поцелуи украдкой, будоражащие кровь адреналином, скрытые библиотечными стеллажами, или опустевшим перед занятиями коридором. Поцелуи на глазах друзей — неловкие и случайный. Страстные поцелуи — будоражащие и пьянящие предвкушением, от которых возбуждение, казалось, скручивалось тугим узлом внизу живота, а дыхание сбивалось.

Внимание Кинга привлек звук входящего сообщения. Прочитав, он наклонился вперёд и толкнул Рама.

— Бон спрашивает, не забыли ли мы, что сегодня банда инженеров собралась напиться?

Рам отвлекся от телефона, посмотрел на Кинга и кивнул.

— Надо же, — продолжил тот, — Дыан пригласил пи`Тара, а тот берет с собой Фронга. 

Рам чуть заметно поморщился, несмотря на то, что всё выяснилось, он по-прежнему недолюбливал Фронга. Пожалуй, это было единственным, в чём они с Боном оказались солидарны. 

Кинг отвлекся на ещё одно сообщение, а прочитав, рассмеялся. Рам посмотрел на него недоуменно.

— Поверь, тебе лучше не знать, что Бон сейчас написал. 

Кинг ещё раз взглянул на сообщение: 

_То, что вы застряли в постели и не можете оторваться друг от друга, не уважительный повод для того, чтобы не приходить_

Взгляд Рама грозил стать обиженным, и это был нечестный приём. Удивительно, как такой большой и грозный парень, умудрялся выглядеть милым, когда этого хотел.

— Крутыш, я к таким подначкам привык, а ты — нет. И вообще — это разговор двух старших, — решил поддразнить он. 

Рам встал со своего места, обошёл Кинга и сел за ним, прижавшись к его спине. Кинг еле успел телефон выключить. 

— Теперь понятно, от кого твои собаки научились хитростью мой завтрак выманивать, — проворчал Кинг, удобнее устраиваясь в обнимающих его руках, расслабляясь в знакомому тепле. Рам положил голову ему на плечо, щекоча дыханием кожу. 

— Ладно, ладно, — Кинг включил телефон и показал последние сообщения. — Читай. Но не говори потом, что я не предупреждал. 

Спустя несколько секунд, Кинг почувствовал, как руки, обнимающие его, сжались крепче, а Рам напрягся. 

— Что я тебе говорил, — рассмеялся Кинг и убрал волосы с лица. — Вчера Бон стебал Мека и Босса, сегодня нас. 

Кинг развернулся и оказался нос к носу с Рамом. Он видел его каждый день — радостным и уставшим, собранным и только что проснувшимся, но не переставал поражаться тому, насколько Рам красив. Необычный, опасный, холодный для тех, кто его не знал, и невероятно отзывчивый и заботливый с теми, кто ему близок. Рам был совершенен именно таким, со всеми слабостями. Смущающийся и замкнутый, честный и верный, слишком правильный и слишком защитный по отношению к близким. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что я всегда тебя знал, — произнес Кинг тихо, будто кто-то мог подслушать. — Понимаешь о чём я?

Рам внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо, а затем кивнул. Кинг подался вперед, оставил несколько легких касание на губах. Потерся носом о щеку. Стоило ему отстраниться, Рам потянулся за ним следом, перехватил ртом нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивая, лаская языком. Кинг зарылся пальцами в его волосы, притягивая ближе. Накрыл рот Рама властным поцелуем, проникая языком. Всем телом подался вперёд, вжимаясь до резкого выдоха и стона. 

Кинг чуть приподнялся и пересел на колени Рама, потерся пахом и почувствовал губами судорожный выдох. Рам обхватил его за талию, огладил спину, приподнял край футболки и провел пальцами по пояснице, посылая мурашки по телу. Кинг отстранился, посмотрел внимательно, надеясь, что не придется произносить неловкое: “ты уверен?” и Рам понял его без слов. Кивнул, толкнул спиной на кровать и наклонился сверху, снова вовлекая в поцелуй, прижимаясь. Кингу казалось, что нарастающие ощущений отрезают от всего остального мира, оставляя только прикосновения Рама, его запах, его губы и судорожные вздохи. Стягивая джинсы вместе с бельём, вжимаясь в Рама кожей к коже, цепляясь за плечи, ощущая его руки на теле, его дыхание на губах, двигаясь навстречу его прикосновениям снова и снова — Кинг балансировал, подходил к краю, нуждаясь и чувствуя, как нуждаются в нём.

***

Бар только начинал наполняться людьми. Многие столики ещё стояли пустыми, зияли чернотой в красном свете, но звуки музыки уже доносились из танцевальной зоны, создавая в полутемном зале интимную обстановку.

Тара и Фронг заняли столик для всей компании, но пока остальные опаздывали, они могли наслаждаться музыкой, напитками, друг другом и покоем. Тара не сомневался, что как только тут окажется банда инженеров, начнется бардак. 

— Я подумал, — Фронг поднес стакан с виски к губам и сделал маленький глоток, — что этот бар мог бы стать частью наших отношений. Знаешь, как памятные места для пар. 

Фронг хитро посмотрел поверх стакана и поймав ответный взгляд Тара выразительно изогнул бровь. 

— В прошлую нашу встречу здесь, с тобой был Кинг. Его тоже сделаем частью наших отношений? 

Фронг не выдержал и засмеялся, выходя из образа.

— Только не повторяй эту шутку при Раме, он может не оценить. Он и так смотрит на меня так, будто примеривается, куда ударить.

— И чтобы ты знал, — Тара тоже поднёс свой бокал к губам, — этот бар связан для меня с не самыми приятными воспоминаниями. Не каждый день узнаешь, что парень, который тебе нравится, начинает встречаться с другим, стоило на секунду отвернуться. 

— Долго ещё будешь мне это припоминать? — Фронг демонстративно скривился, а затем отвернулся и начал рассматривать зал.

Тара проследил взглядом длинную шею с чуть выпирающим кадыком, острый подбородок, плавные, аккуратные черты лица, такие идеальные, что казались вылепленными скульптором. Длинные ресницы, чувственные губы. Губы Фронга всегда приковывали взгляд, сводили с ума своей выразительностью. Стоило тому улыбнуться, и даже самый паршивый день становился лучше. Фронг моложе всего на три года, не такая уж и большая разница, но Тара не мог перестать думать, какой же тот ещё мальчишка. Наверное, дело в том, что тот был самым младшим в семье, такие дети, окружённый всеобщей заботой и любовью, надолго сохраняют ребячливость. И их требовательность в любви всегда будет огромной, ничего меньше обожания они не примут. Тара улыбнулся, с этим проблем не будет, он действительно обожал этого мальчишку. Пожалуй, так сильно, что самому страшно. Так сильно, что о нем всегда хотелось заботиться, поддерживать, быть рядом. Смотреть как тот взрослеет, обретает новую, уже подкрепленную делами уверенность. Этот мальчишка — его мальчишка — дерзкий, самоуверенный и капризный, но кроме этого добрый, понимающий, сильный, невероятно заботливый. А ещё этот мальчишка умел любить искренне, бесстрашно, не прячась и не притворяясь. 

Фронг обернулся и поймал взгляд Тара, на его губах появилась усмешка.

— Мне кое-что пришло в голове, — он наклонился к самому уху, запах сандала, окутал, словно легкое облако, будто аура объединившая их двоих на пару секунд. — Если я испортил тебе впечатления от этого бара, я же их и исправлю. Иди за мной. 

Фронг встал и ушёл не оборачиваясь. Тара хотел спросить — ты с ума сошёл? Но вместо этого подождал пару минут и пошёл следом. Фронг раз за разом бросал ему вызов — с этого началось их знакомство, и так продолжалось до сих пор. И никогда ещё Тара не чувствовал себя настолько живым, как рядом с ним.

Зайдя в туалет вслед за Фронгом, Тара оказался прижат к двери в одной из кабинок. Фронг замер так близко к нему, что его дыхание чувствовалось кожей. 

— Не самое безопасное место для секса… — начал говорить Тара, но тут же подавился вздохом, когда Фронг, дразня, обвёл контуры его начавшего возбуждаться члена. 

— Продолжай, — попросил Фронг, в его глазах уже виднелись шальные отблески желания. — Расскажи ещё. 

— Серьёзно? — Тара чувствовал его горячую ладонь сквозь ткань брюк, чувствовал как сильно его спина прижата к двери. — Хочешь чтобы я рассказал тебе об опасностях секса в общественных туалетах? 

Фронг вместо ответа поиграл бровями и Тара резко судорожно выдохнул, член дёрнулся под ласкающей рукой, возбуждение накатило жаркой волной. 

— Ну же, пи`Доктор, продолжай, — Фронг обожал дразнить. 

Тара не выдержал, потянул его на себя, впился поцелуем, слизывая дымный привкус виски. Фронг приоткрыл губы поддаваясь на требовательные ласки, и Тара наслаждался внезапно накатившем ощущением обладания. Музыка, доносящаяся из зала, казалась далекой, теряясь за острым, нарастающим возбуждением. 

Фронг встал на колени и снизу вверх посмотрел на Тара, расстегнул молнию брюк и потянул их вниз вместе с бельём. Сейчас глаза Фронга казались чёрными, в них виделась бездна, в которую Тара готов был лететь без оглядки. Фронг крепко прижал его к двери, сам задавая темп, не давая податься впёред, к ласкающим губам и языку. Тара трясло от возбуждения, от ощущения горячих и влажных губ,от властных рук, от шального взгляда Фронга. После яркой разрядки подкосились ноги, кровь шумела в ушах. Тара потянул Фронга на себя, трясущимися пальцами еле справился с пуговицей на брюках. Его движения были суматошными, торопливыми, но Фронгу, возбужденному до предела, хватило и их. Тара улыбнулся, чувствуя, как обмякло тело Фронга в его руках, как тот тихо застонал, ловя последние отзвуки наслаждения. И пока тот приходил в себя, Тара пытался справиться со внезапно накатившей нежностью — щемящей и пронзительной.

***

Чем ближе была ночь, тем больше зал наполнялся людьми, тем громче звучала музыка, и тем пьянее становились друзья Кинга. Босс только что утащил сопротивляющегося Мека танцевать, Дыан, который снова умудрился выпить чей-то коктейль с алкоголем, теперь практически лежал на Боне, а Ти, решивший, что быть единственным одиночкой в их банде ему не подходит, пытался расспрашивать Рама о Пу. Кинг посмотрел на Фронга. Тот о чем-то спорил с пи`Тара и судя по плохо скрываемым улыбкам, их всё устраивало. Фронг будто почувствовал взгляд, обернулся и вопросительно изогнул бровь. 

— Вспомнил, как прошлый раз мы тут напивались, — объяснил Кинг. 

Из-за громкой музыки пришлось говорить громче, чем хотелось. 

— М-м-м… — Фронг понимающе кивнул. — Не самый удачный был вечер. 

— Зато сейчас всё неплохо.

Рам, общавшийся до этого с Ти, теперь заинтересовался их с Фронгом беседой, наклонился к Кингу, а его рука собственнически легла тому на спину. Фронг, видимо, тоже заметил этот маневр и скептически хмыкнул. 

— По-моему, у вас, — он кивком головы поочередно указал на Рама и Кинга, — всё не просто неплохо, а даже отлично. 

— А у нас? — спросил пи`Тара, не вмешивавшийся до этого в разговор. Фронг наклонился и что-то прошептал тому на ухо.

— Как считаешь, у нас всё отлично, Крутыш? — Кинг посмотрел на него насмешливо, с вызовом. 

Рам задумался, немного поджал губы, а затем взял руку Кинга в свою и прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони. Такое «да» Кинга вполне устраивало.


End file.
